Hero of the Dead: Road to the Ninja
by TenshinG
Summary: This story is about a legend a legend that will be forever be carved in the walls of history. This man was many things and many called him a god but before he was acclaimed the title of a god he was once a boy . . . this is his story, his origin.
1. Birth of a Legend

Read the disclaimer!: I don't own anything that involves with Masashi Kishimoto if I did then I wouldn't be writing this FanFiction in the first place, I would just pack my bags and buy me yacht and shower myself in money and women.

* * *

_Prologue _

_Thousands of years ago the Titans lost their place amongst the heavens against the young gods, the anger of Gaea was present when her children lost the war, in her great anger it caused primordial Chaos to arouse from his slumber. Chaos was annoyed by his daughter constant rumbling and called her daughter to his realm and beds her in creating a new child._

_Chaos did not care if his son was stronger than the gods or weaker, he just wanted some quite. If the destruction of the Olympians caused that then so be it. _

_So the birth of Xylon began._

_A birth that caused Chaos show the emotion of shock as Xylon exited out Gaea's womb, his energy was untouched by many surpassing even the fates itself. When Xylon finally hit his prime his power was vast and equally stood the same ground as his father. Gaea was overjoyed over this and instructed his son to destroy the Olympians and take the world as his._

_Xylon was a primordial entity that rarely showed sapience. Everything he did bored him easily. He didn't care for anything not his father and not his mother. The world also served him no concern; even if he can tear it apart with his bare hands like an egg. _

_So when his mother told him to destroy the Young Olympians and all those that stood in his way. He just did it and labeled it for his 'entertainment'. _

_The young's gods who only composed to six at that time of age called the help of Helios, Selene and Eos and forced some major and minor Titans to fight the looming threat that headed there way, though their combine strength was no match for the entity. Even the combine power of Zeus Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades Bident barely fazed him. He mostly saw it as a fly buzzing at his face. All gods and goddess were beaten to a mere inch of their life along with those that fought alongside them, some came close to fading._

_Earthquakes were felt throughout the world as Xylon pummeled Zeus face. Through each repeat of Xylon's fists meeting Zeus face became slower and slower were Xylon just completely stopped._

_He uttered his first words._

"_How boring"_

_He left leaving the gods and leaving Greek lands going through the far eastern lands. His mother yelled at him for not finishing off the gods and told him to go back and finish the job. Xylon only reply was slapping Gaea across the face knocking her out unconscious._

"_Annoying"_

_Xylon found and created an island and claimed it as his own where it was given the famous monikers 'Devil's Sea' or the 'Dragons Triangle'. _

_After that Xylon adopted the customs of the east and language of Japanese. Now changing his name as Shinju no longer the entity known as Xylon._

_Shinju flew to the sky and reached the cosmos itself. Then that's when the idea of new world struck in Shinju's mind. And so he did, creating a whole new world, he made oceans, he hurled mountains upon mountains, he split lands apart, and he made the world and gave it light. The Island was now a new world built on top of the sky. It was now named the elemental world and the only entrance to the vast world was in the Dragons triangle._

_Shinju created humans out of seeds and saw them create countries, empires, and weapons, resulting war. This cycle was repeated again and again causing Shinju great amusement until he once again got bored. Shinju walked and found a comfortable place to bury himself, resulting him into becoming a tree. _

_Thus becoming devoid of all conflict._

_Years and years of conflict one woman who came from a far, far away place, stood up and said that enough is enough. And ate the forbidden fruit that grew every thousands years from Shinju's tree-like form._

_The woman's name was Kaguya Otsutsuki and gained the powerful energy called Chakra and thus allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. Her intents for peace were noble but opted a more forceful method thus causing many people to fear_ _her as a demon for her methods. Later she gave birth to two children, both being born with powerful chakra._

_Feeling the theft of his power Shinju went erratic with rage and was christened the name Juubi (Ten-tails) and rampaged through the lands until the children of Kaguya came and stopped it in order to repent for the remaining sins of their mother. Even if the children defeated the primordial entity, it could not be killed thus resulting Hagoromo the son of Kaguya to seal the beast inside of him becoming the first jinchuriki in history. This act caused him to be revered as a God for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo traveled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion._

_Zeus heard these feats went off to the elemental world followed by his brothers and sisters along with Helios, Selene, and Eos. Who all once suffered the wrath of Xylon (Shinju). _

_ When the gods met Hagoromo they found his appearance foreign and strange. Helios joked that he looks like some alien. Many gods recoiled in fear when Helios said that but Hagoromo laughed at that saying that he wasn't so far off. The gods stared at the Sage with bewildered looks before dropping the subject not wanting to know. _

_Zeus thanked Hagoromo for imprisoning Xylon and offered him a place among the Olympians._

_Hagoromo showed Zeus gratitude for his offer but declined due to he was far more interested in doing his noble goal for peace. Zeus understood but still left the offer in the table if he ever reconsidered._

_Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshu._

_However there was one huge difference between the two._ _The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. He did everything with his own power and understood that his power was special and different from those around him. He came to believe that with power anything was possible. _

_The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, who since childhood was bad at everything he did. He couldn't do anything by himself. But he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. He came to believe that with love, anything was possible._

_Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace. _

_Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive_. _Hagoromo eventually used __Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)__ to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon of this world. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants._

_Through harsh time in war between warring clans. Zeus came back to hidden lands claiming the skies of the world to keep a watchful eye at Xylon to never escape from his prison. Zeus tried to touch the sky but every time he tried, it slipped away from him. Fates said that the elemental world was already governed by someone else but could not tell who it was._

_Thus making the Elemental world untouchable by the gods._

* * *

**Hero of the Dead: Road to the Ninja**

**Chapter 1: Birth of a legend**

Being a Half-Blood never really affected my way of living. Also having a powerful demon that can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with a flick of one its tails sealed in my gut by my dad didn't really changed my way of life because I was still determined to reach my goal. Because I was the son of the Underworld god who also happened to be the Hokage even though his reign was short.

Now, I didn't grow up with my mortal parent like most Half-Bloods do or had a chance to run away since said parent was mean or hated the fact that we as children of the Gods attract monsters and robbed them of their normal lives. Nope, my mom had passed away on the very day I was born. And no, not because of the birth, but because some psycho tried to kill me just after I left the womb and used me as bargaining chip in order for him to get the demon was sealed inside her. Dad who was still the Hokage fought him in mortal combat later defeating him and released his control over Kyuubi (the demon that can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with a flick of one its tails). Then that's when the real problem arouses . . . . dad couldn't defeat a rampaging demon fox (that was as taller than all mountains) that could shoot giant laser bombs of doom. He could only seal it in his own son.

I came in the world of the living with the sacrifice of my parents' lives.

The first thing I could remember was that it was dark, it was cold and I was scared. I-I just felt so...alone.

As I grew, I would walk through the town, or village as everyone called it, I assumingly called my home. People would glare at me, whispering darkly under their breath, telling their kids to say away from me like I was bad omen or something.

I didn't let them know how deep their words cut me. I would always walked with my head held high, never backing down and not let them push me around like some weak chump. I wanted them to acknowledge me and show them that I was somebody.

In my dreams, I would sometimes hear this voice telling me it would be alright. It was strong, deep, and it clearly commanded respect alone. But, there was an undercurrent of kindness to it, like, maybe the love of a parent? I was never really sure at the time, only that I took comfort in it.

I was around six years old when I finally understood what I was. It was the summer before I entered the Academy. You see, in my village, we had a military outlook on life. At six, we were allowed to enter the Shinobi Academy to train for our country's military. I felt that this was my chance, to show them I could be great if I became the strongest around. So, I signed up.

But what happened that first official summer night, well, I could only describe it as the weirdest dream in the history of ever. I was in a dark place in the sewers it had a dim light and I could hear the droplets fall as it echoed in the room. I looked around seeing a mountain-size cage covered in darkness.

I heard that voice once more, it was far clearer than before and then I saw this man, standing tall over six feet five inches, easily towering over my short height. He had muscular physique with albino white skin, intense black eyes that gleamed in madness and shoulder-length oily black hair. The man gave me an intimidating an aura that would many people crap their pants, but I wasn't about cower like some weakling so I stood my ground and stared back at him with no hint of fear. He dressed in a black high-collared overcoat decorated in red flames; underneath he wore ancient black armor worn over a simple black suit.

In his hands where two weapons one was a pronged-kunai with a thick handle decorated with runes. On the other hand was a long and slightly curved sheathed katana with predominantly black scabbard and grip.

He spoke to me in a strange language that I understood perfectly, as if I knew it my whole life.

But the word that stood out from his other words was the word son. I assumed that he saw just saying that, since older people sometimes call other boys that at times. After all, my parent were dead as I was told, threw me away as some of the bullies taunted to me. I ignored them though, because deep down inside me I just knew that my parents must have loved me.

The man spoke short and blunt words…I liked it, straight to the point, no sugar coating it. It sounded like something I would say.

Dad said that he came to the elemental world due to his dead lover Maria di Angelo. He told that she slipped away from the reincarnation process and became lost in the hidden lands where dad went to find her. In his search he met and old friend that he thought was dead but in reality he was transcended in time itself later making the ruler of my world or something like that. Hagoromo or as like to call him old man sage told my old man that he had Maria. Dad asked for her return only to be denied by the Sage due to my mom needed to play an important role. Dad asked if there was any way for him to be with Maria.

The sage answer was for him to become human and die human. Dad had no room to argue due to already founding himself crammed in a mortal vessel.

Dad was about to lead an ordinary life as a famer in the fire country and get married to a normal wife an all that jazz, but instead by some stroke of coincidence his village was sacked by rouge samurais leading him to be an orphan in the village walls of Konoha, where he would crowned the Fourth Hokage (the leader of the Village) hailing the title of the strongest shinobi and also gaining the moniker yellow flash. In luck he met my mom.

Yeah dad went even so far in saying that his human side was stronger than his god side. Pretty badass if I say so myself. Dad wanted to be angry at Hagoromo for making him a mortal but he just couldn't figure out why, every time he tried to say something mean or grudgy but it just slipped his tongue for same strange reason and he couldn't figure why.

He told me everything about my mom and how she gotten more beautiful, even more than Aphrodite (whoever she was). He told me how much she loved her, how much they loved me. Dad told me everything about himself and how he met mom even the first time in her previous first life.

I even learned that he was Hades, God of the Dead, wealth, and lord of the underworld. Which I found totally badass.

* * *

(First point of view over)

_So dad why are we going to the public bathhouses?_ Asked Naruto in child-like curiosity. He never explored this part of Konoha before. Not that he didn't want to, of course. So, like every six-year-old- hyperactive child- the blond began wandering. He was too young to be yelled at for intruding on bathing women anyway. He wouldn't even be able to identify anything!

The young innocent blond only knew was the things on the women's chest could make grown men pass out or go red in embarrassment. In the child's mind he only classified them as powerful weapons. Seriously he was still an innocent six-year-old child.

It's what Hades knew. By order he was going to regret this decision, he could've sent him to Kakashi but he's too busy with his Anbu mission's. So it only left him . . . . his sensei that had trained him in the elemental world. If Kushina were alive right now than she would kill him god or not and to be honest . . . Hades knew she could pull it off. She took on hell of a reincarnation if he said so himself.

Then the sound of giggling reached his ears. Yep he's here alright.

_We're going to meet a very important person Naruto and remember everything I told you should be kept secret and remember they can't see me_, This was the part were Hades had to play the role of a stern father, though his time as a mortal did made him softer, which left him to speak in sincere words (something that his siblings would find a miracle), _Son I have to leave your on your own now. I only wish that I had more time with you but this is best I can do. I can't keep my presence any longer my power will slip away soon_.

Naruto eyes turned into sadness almost threatening to cry, he was still a boy after all, _you're leaving me . . . _

It was a soft whisper and he could hear him let some hiccups escape. It made Hades felt guilty, but in honest truth didn't have much time, Hagoromo gave him a count down and he needed every second worth it.

_Naruto listen to me,_ Hades said as his son raised his head seeing his puffy red eyes. _Stay strong I know the journey is going be tough but you must learn not give in or else you will lose yourself and be lost in your self-loathing and I trust you that you can handle the pain and one day you will be a shinobi, a person that can _endure _the pain. Are you that person Naruto?_

He stopped crying the streaming tears were dried by his hands and the eyes no longer showed sadness. They only held a fire of pure determination.

"Of course I'm that Person! I'll be the strongest and biggest badass this village will ever see! I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of Konoha! Dattebayo!"

His voice rang out in open, scaring some birds away. Though Hades didn't care, he was proud seeing that his son stood strong and brave.

_Make me proud and be worthy of being the son of Hades and here this sword belongs to you now, it's called Yamato_, He said as he handed him the black katana that Naruto saw him hold in his mindscape. _Now follow that giggling _pitch, he said once again as he faded from the elemental world.

Naruto saw his dad gone. Then looked at the Katana which he unsheathed. He saw the blade was made of rare steel that gave this silvery glow. Naruto was little giddy in having an awesome sword, until he sheathed it back inside the black scabbard. He was determined now and more than ever.

Naruto only turned for the destination where the giggling voiced, that eerily similar to Old-man third when he read those weird orange books when he visited him when he was off duty with his paper work and duties as the Hokage.

But then again this sounded more high-pitched. Maybe it belonged to some women who was laughing at her boyfriend?

Or maybe they were doing something . . . something . . .

But the blonde didn't care all he knew that just to meet this person whoever she/he was.

His search was now done and it led him to a man with waist-length, shaggy white hair tied in a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He wore a red headband with a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' or boil. Naruto couldn't tell due to the squiggly lines flying around. He had red linings that ran down from his eyes and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a sleeveless knee- length coat with two simple yellow circles on each side, underneath was a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. With hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, and a large scroll in his back.

He stood in hunched position and peering into the public hot springs. Naruto would've questioned him but his attention was stuck on the ludicrously large frog the man was sitting.

The frog was _huge_! Naruto wondered just what the frog eaten to grow so big. Maybe he could get some of that stuff? It would totally solve his problem of people and his peers from calling him short –midget brat . . . .

_Secret ingredient of getting taller is first priority; whatever dad told me can be done some other time_. That was the thought process of the young six-year-old child.

Naruto was completely oblivious of the fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the one who taught the great Yondaime (fourth) Hokage was spying on attractive, nude women. This was the man that Hades left Naruto with full super-vision and guardianship, did he forget the fact that he was the kids godfather . . . .

Naruto walked up and said, "Hey mister, where'd you get that giant frog? Can I have one? What did he eat to get so big? Is it the secret ingredient of getting taller?

Those were the four rapid-fire questions caused Jiraiya to stiffen suddenly before absently waving a hand behind him. "Go away brat," Jiraiya hissed. "You're going to reveal my presence."

Naruto was immediately annoyed. "Hey! Are you going to ignore me too? I'm Naruto Uzumaki – "

Whatever boisterous rant the blonde child was about to make was immediately cut off as Jiraiya materialized behind him in a show of speed. The white-haired man clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing the loud and brash voice of the young boy. "Brat, what did I tell you? People are going to notice!" he murmured.

The boy glared at the Sannin, as he removed his hand away from his mouth, hoping that it would remain silent. "Don't ignore me! I'm going to be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and when that happens you'll whish that you didn't ignore me!"

Luckily the blonde was a bit quieter than before. So their presences were still concealed. Thus saving Jiraiya a beating from angry and embarrassed women.

Jiraiya paused upon hearing the blonde rant about meaningless thing and quickly scanned him until realizing who the little boy. The Sannin couldn't help but to chuckle, this was an interesting situation. Jiraiya made a split-second decision that would change the blonde's life forever.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked, allowing his toad summon to poof out in existence as he got down in one knee and gave the hyperactive child a lopsided grin.

"Yeah Naruto Uzumaki is tha name! And where did the big frog go mister?"

"Toad kid not frog, there's a difference. I can summon them from their homes."

Jiraiya chuckled as he the kids eyes lit up like stars. He looked adorable.

"Really how do you that?" Naruto asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"It's a special jutsu I can do. I'm a ninja you know."

"Really? That's so cool! I'm going to be a ninja too; I'm already going to start in the academy and then I'll become the Hokage and get everyone to acknowledge my existence."

Jiraiya chuckled as he ruffled the blonde's spiky mane. _He's grown in an interesting way_

"So Naruto where do you live?" Jiraiya said.

"I live in my own apartment. The Hokage-Jiji was nice enough to give me one. I can take care myself! He says I'm really smart for my age along with Nono-kaasan!"

Naruto puffed his chest with pride after he said that last part even though they knew Naruto wasn't tad per-se smart.

Jiraiya outright laughed, patting Naruto in the head. "You're a good kid Naruto. Hey how about we meet the old man right now, there something I want to talk to him about. It will benefit you more than you think."

Naruto gave him a smile that would outshine the sun itself and said, "Okay ah, urr – "

"Jiraiya, the name is Jiraiya kid and for now on you're on my care," he said smiling fondly at the blonde.

The boys opened but spoke no words he could only stare in wide and joyful eyes as moisture began leak out from them. He wasn't crying . . . there was just something in his eyes that's all.

* * *

"Thank the gods" said none other than Hades. He feared that his son would screw up his meeting with his former sensei Jiraiya. Though in the end everything went out alright.

He wasn't alone in the world of the blankness time. Standing or specifically hovering next him in cross leg position via by nine black spherical balls was Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

He was an elderly man with grey skin along with deep wrinkles, a long goatee reaching his waist, and short, grayish-red shaggy hair, which spiked up at the top and had a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small, horn-like protrusions above them, as well as a red circular eye with several rings like his Rinnegan at the center of the forehead.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama (that looked like commas at first) around the high collar; beneath he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Finally there was a black staff that hovered behind his back with sun-like presentation at the top while at bottom was a waning crescent.

He looked at watery image of Naruto and had thought of one thing, 'Asura . . . .'

"Hagoromo," Hades said, getting the old sages attention.

They both stared at each other for quite sometimes until Hades decided to speak and said, "Is my son the child of the prophecy . . . "

"Who knows . . ." He said cryptically. "I can't guarantee you anything in your son's life except that he will play an important role."

Hades frowned at vague answer. He wished he could get an answer out of him but every time he tried it always resulted in a cryptic answer.

"Though I will tell you this," Hagoromo said, getting Hades attention. "Your son sucks."

". . . ."

". . . ."

That was a blunt and harsh way to label the kid.

Hades scowled. "Are you saying that my son has no talent? Because I can tell you this that he is three-quarters god and one quarter human Hagoromo. I fail to realize on how my son sucks."

Hagoromo grabbed his staff making Hades tense for a fight but instead of the sage attacking he hit the water with his staff. Ripples flowed later taking his image as Minato Namikaze and his wife Maria as Kushina Uzumaki.

Hades looked up to him and waited for an answer.

"Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but . . . ." Hagoromo pondered for his decision but in the end he spoke. "But no matter how superior or excellent the parents are. That power won't necessarily be inherited by the child . . . you of all people should know this."

Hades wanted to retort and say that he was wrong but . . . .

He was right . . . his daughter Melinoe was an example along with the other children that his brothers and sisters spawned. Bianca and Nico were also prime examples. Bianca had great talent but she leaned for a more ordinary life and she was selfish over her desires never wanting to take responsibility and leading role. Nico had talent and could feel his deep connection over necromancy but he didn't seem to care about destroying Olympus or even saving it without some sort of motivation, he just seemed to be more interested in Mythomagic.

He looked down at the water being greeted by the image of his human life Minato Namikaze. His human personality was similar yet vastly different from his, but why?

His human personality was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. Though his god side did had these traits he was mostly snappy than calm with mortals when they bicker. His personality with his human form weren't very much different but they had a very large distinction. He showed his more loving side, his more caring side where only his lovers knew about it. His soft was side was mostly dominant in his human personality instead of his dark side that was caused by his family resulting him in making him bitter and grudgy. Denying him entirely of his existence forever is looked as an evil god instead as an honorable and stern god.

"Humans and gods," Hades spoke, continuing to look at his reflection. "There is no need to make a distinction."

Hades looked at Hagoromo. "The human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface .The mouth says things opposite to what the heart really feels . . . . But in truth, the hidden heart wants people to accept each other. Even when one of them is a god . . . ."

He remembered his dream when he was a mortal the thing he craved for was acknowledgement and when he heard that Hokage was viewed as the strongest he wanted it. When he went down road he had his bumps but he pushed on even when war came and by gods did he made a body count over those hellish years, he was viewed a hero when it ended. Something that still surprised him even today.

"Now I know why I'm not angry at you, when you crammed me in a mortal body." Hades looked at his hands before he bawled them to fist. "Because you showed me my true form, my true self and for that I thank you."

Hagoromo gave him a small smile. "Do you know why I rejected Zeus offer to become a god?"

Hades looked at the elder Sage in interest. Wanting to know his answer.

"It's a simple answer really because I believe that no one should have more power than any other because it leaves a strong chance of the person becoming arrogant and desire even greater power." These actions were mirrored by your brother many times.

World War II, The assassination of his children only to be prevented by her wife Maria, the death of Metis, Zeus just doesn't seem to hesitate in killing people who are deemed innocent just in order to keep his throne. He has good traits but his prideful, paranoid and lustful nature just overrides his position as King. Often not giving the best example thus results many people to hate him.

It was times like these Hades was now seeing how dysfunctional his family was. He let a bitter chuckle it just seems that gods were just as equally flawed as humans. Though their status as gods seem to go through their heads a bit too much.

Many have gotten arrogant over their positions as Olympians such as Apollo and Dionysus it was no wonder minor gods hated the so much. It was like looking at a shattered mirror, the cracks representing the disorder, you just know that a new one to replace the old one . . . .

"So your belief is to trust it to the other generation," Hades said in realization. "The crown must always be passed on."

"Yes." Hagoromo said looking at Hades with his purple ringed eyes. "When you get old you get stuck to your old ways it was thanks to my son Asura I saw the world in a different view."

* * *

(6 years later)

"Hokage-sama!" yelled the loyal voice of a Konoha ninja.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a wrinkled old man with spiky grey hair and grey goatee. His clothing consisted of the formal clothing of a Kage that consisted of a white a haori along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied by a white sash. He was known throughout the shinobi world as one the most powerful shinobi in history, even despite his old age the man was still the strongest Kage out of all the major five. He made nicknames for himself but if he had to choose his favorite then it would be The Professor due to his extensive knowledge of all jutsus in Konoha even forbidden ones.

Puffing smoke from his pipe the old age Kage said, "What's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again?"

The genin just yelled, "Yes! He's vandalizing the Hokage monument with graffiti!"

Hiruzen just sighed and lets some chuckles escape. The boy just can stop making a big fuss. He put his Kage hat and went out to the door letting his loyal genin lead the way.

* * *

Despite his 4'10 stature the young enigmatic spiky blonde haired boy stood proud. He wore orange robes with black flame designs on the edges, tied with a loose black bow around his waist. Underneath he wore the standard black mesh shirt along with puffy black pants that were rolled up exposing his ankles, along with black sandals.

"You brat how dare you defile a sacred monument!"

"You'll pay you brat!"

"I can believe he did this to the Hokage's faces!"

"You fiend!"

The words kept piling up making the blondes ego grow bigger and bigger, to the point it was nauseating.

"Shut up you morons!" he said as he looked down at them, where he stood at top of the fourth Hokage's head, "You guys just jealous that you don't have the balls to pull this off! But I can! Face it my man status outranks all of you combine!"

Cries of outrage ranged from the old veteran Chunin's and Jounin's as some were restrained Anbus from assaulting the blonde delinquent.

_Geez he always like causing such ruckus, it must be through Jiraiya's absence,_ the old Kage thought as he walked on the top of the building of his office. Seeing Naruto flipping birds and sticking out his tongue at his seniors. That boy just can't seem to learn manners.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I couldn't stop him he escaped again."

These words caused Hiruzen to shift his gaze upon a fairly tall, tanned skin young man in his mid-twenties, with brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and dark eyes and a scar running through the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konohagakure shinobi outfit with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

This was Iruka Umino, the man and only man that could catch Naruto from doing his bands of mischief. A feat were even the Anbus found extraordinary.

"Oh Iruka," said the third with general amusement at seeing him here, "You don't mind do you?"

Iruka huffed when the Hokage gestured at Naruto. Of course he didn't mind.

"What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here you moron!" Iruka yelled as his voice boomed at Naruto, which caused to gulp in fear.

"Fuck Iruka-sensei," Naruto said dreading over the scolding he was going to receive from his teacher Iruka. He always wondered on how he could stop him, it must been some sort of super power.

No sooner than later Naruto found himself tied up in classrooms while all his classmates snickered at his misfortune. This caused Naruto to flip some of them off even though his hands were tied up in the moment.

Iruka gave him a knowing look and Naruto's only reply was "Bleh."

Iruka eye twitched and pointed at him, "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you failed two times!"

"Hey, hey, hey, time-out I was busy that time alright!" Naruto said defensively.

"Doing what?!" Iruka said as his right eye twitched more violently.

"None of your business alright!" Naruto quickly replied sporting a blush across his cheeks. "Besides the third ones is the one that counts the most alright so it isn't really important if I missed those two, ya know. I'll pass anyway."

Just before Iruka could question him a rude and abrasive student decided to stand up and mock Naruto's statement, "Get real man! You're barely in class! You won't pass you'll fail!"

Naruto raised one eyebrow and gave a smug face, "Ha ha, you think just because I don't attend my classes it automatically makes me a loser. Hah I got thing coming for you pal, out of everyone hear im the dark horse of this class, dattebayo!"

The kid only growled while the rest of the students had gotten riled up by the blondes' statement.

"QUITE!" yelled Iruka using his infamous big-head no jutsu.

The classroom went in total silence letting some incoherent mumbles.

Nevertheless Iruka spoke again to his young students, "Remember to review for tomorrow is going to be a big day for all you fellow students who are going to be the future shinobis of the leaf, do you all understand?"

All students chorused yes at the question that Iruka asked.

As everything was going swell for the answer that Iruka received Naruto took this chance to undo the rope and went his way to skip class again like he always did. Though before he could go anywhere he felt a strong grip from shoulder, he fearfully craned his head back and saw Iruka looking down him with an evil glint.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iruka said in a low voice.

Naruto's only reply was a long miserable groan.

He still needed to clean his 'fabulous' artwork from the Hokage monument.

* * *

(At Ichiraku Ramen Stand a day later, graduation day finished)

"I did it, Kakashi-nii!" Naruto proudly stated as he showed him his headband. "I fucking did it all because of ero-sennin!"

Kakashi smiled warmly at ruffling his warmly. Kakashi was tall man with spiky white hair with an awesome face mask and had his headband concealing his left eye, leaving only his dark-colored right eye exposed. He had similar clothing similar to Iruka except he had additional fingerless glove with metal protectors.

"C'mon Iruka those ramen aren't going to pay themselves," Naruto snickered in suckering his teacher in paying his ramen if he passed which he did.

"Yeah, yeah," Iruka said with a genuine smile feeling happy that his favorite student passed, not that he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice caught his attention. A boy who had black bowl-cut hairstyle and large eyebrows over round black eyes. He was wearing a green spandex, with orange legwarmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt, came running with amazing speed standing up in front him flashing him a nice guy pose. "Im so sorry that im late!"

"Naruto-kun!" said an older, if not wiser version of Rock Lee wearing the same clothes as him with an additional flak jacket entered the restaurant, and thicker eyebrows than lee could ever have, accompanied by two genin. Team guy has made the scene. "My apologies for the delay! We had to make a report to Hokage-sama on our latest mission!"

"Glad you passed Naruto I hope you achieve your dream," said the steel-grey eyed girl.

Tenten had brown hair put in buns with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector and was wearing pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

"I see that fate smiled upon your success" said Neji Hyuga giving him a sharp nod.

Neji Hyuga was prodigy. Something Naruto wished to be but gotten the end of the stick in talent wise, so everything that Naruto had to do to get good was through hardworking labor and grueling training from his godfather Jiraiya.

Neji was stoic as ever has his white eyes hinted that for him. He had long black hair tied with a loose pony tail, his headband flash above his forehead along with two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath. His clothes consisted a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm and right leg.

Naruto just clicked his tongue and replied, "No way man hard work got me through not some bitch-ass fate, one day I going to make you see that."

"Hmph, well see," Neji said cockily.

"I must congratulate you for your graduation!" Maito Gai smiled widely as his teeth gave a nice sparkle, giving him the 'nice guy' pose. "Naruto-kun your flames of youth shall burn brightly in the future no doubt your dream shall reach you!"

"Naruto-kun, I expected nothing less from my rival!" Rock Lee spoke. "Our next spar shall decide our rivalry between us."

"Oh Lee you make me so proud to be your sensei!" Gai said emotionally, tears streaming down his face.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said, equally responding with his master, crying heavily just like him.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The scene was next followed by a horrible sunset genjutsu set, with crashing waves and a rocky hill were the two spandex monsters hugged each other deeply as their tears flowed passionately. To the many spectators that saw this horror felt to cringe.

_No matter how many times I see this I can never get used to this,_ Naruto said as his eyes ached in agony.

"So are you spars still similar to ours Naruto?" Kakashi said aloofly being nosed deep in too his favorite orange book Icha-Icha.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You can say that Kakashi-nii, besides we sometimes spar but not all the time."

Naruto was at honest truth. He didn't like fighting Lee because he was taijutsu monster! And also there's the fact that he's freakishly fast that Naruto has trouble keeping up. It's thanks to his honed reaction and long lasting stamina that he can keep up with Lee.

But thanks to the grueling spars Naruto had gotten stronger.

"Well the next day I will be officially be your sensei for now on Naruto, hope you won't cause trouble for me alright," Kakashi said smiling at his pseudo little brother.

"Awesome do you know my teammates?" Naruto asked as his foxy grin never left his face.

"Nope," Kakashi said honestly. "I only requested you."

Naruto sat down on his chair. "Huh, I was bummer hoping for you to know but oh well."

"Well let's see the roster for that day to come wont we Naruto," Iruka added in in a smile.

Naruto flashed him a grin with thumbs up until turning around for team 9. "You guys want ramen is in the house by Iruka-sensei himself!"

"How can I deny such youthful hospitality!" Rock lee said taking his seat at the ramen stand, followed along with teammates.

Everyone chatted and had fun at the stand and even some exaggerated challenges came from the spandex duo which Naruto and Kakashi replied, "Huh? You guys said something?"

* * *

"*yawn*"

It was late at night and Naruto was in his PJ'S and wore a funny doggy nightcap. He rested himself in his comfy bed looking up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes before completely shutting as his world went dark in the night.

Then suddenly he was kicked out his bed being rudely awake from his slumber.

Naruto narrowed as he crossed his arms at seeing his father. His appearance was mixed due to accepting that the part of Minato Namikaze was himself hence the new appearance. His hair was spiky like Naruto but his was black and sported two long bangs that framed his face. His were black with the glint of madness his skin was slightly pale no longer having albino skin. His clothes were a black turtleneck shirt and dress pants with ninja sandals.

He wasn't alone though he was accompanied by beautiful red haired woman wearing a black dress that emphasized her killer figure in the eyes of many people. Her violet eyes looked warmly at Naruto.

"Mom!" Naruto said cheerfully as he hugged her mother.

"Hey there sweetie," Kushina said warmly. "I heard you passed your exam im so proud of you, dattabene!"

Kushina then proceeded to give Naruto a massive bear hug raising him up from his feet.

"Kushina please dear you're going to crush him," Hades said chuckling as his son looked a little bit purple.

"Oh sorry," she said sheepishly, she sometimes didn't knew her strength.

As Naruto was putdown he pouted as he glared at his dad. "Why did you kick me!?"

"Hah, you had it coming," Hades Frowned pointing at his face statue at the Hokage Monument where the view was looked clearly in the apartment window. "Don't you think I'm going to let you go with the prank you pulled on my face on the monument. I want you clean it more and this time I want my face to sparkle when the sun hits it."

Naruto huffed like an indignant child.

"I liked it," Kushina grinning ear to ear at the makeover that her son did to the statue. Though she laughed more at the first time when he saw her husband threw the table causing the paper to scatter away when he was shown the scene.

Hades sent a betrayed look when her wife said that. He idly sat down at table gesturing his son to take a seat. Kushina went to the kitchen to cook for her son and lover.

"What do you boys want?" she said as she turned the stove.

"Anything is fine you know how much we love your cooking," Hades said charmingly.

"Ah~ I guess someone is looking forward to the night~"

A sly smile formed at Hades face, totally looking forward to their theatre date and later hoping for a more passionate time alone in the dark. Aw quite a moment that hades was having.

"Gross" said his little spawn, totally ruining moment.

"Grow up," Hades said dryly. "You peek at woman's bath most of your time when you finish your training or when you're skipping the academy."

"So?" Naruto shrugged, not really seeing anything wrong with it. So what if he enjoy seeing the killer figures of woman, it wasn't his fault anyway it was his dad.

Hades only reply was a groan. He knew he shouldn't of let him with Jiraiya he should of chosen Kakashi . . . no that's worse his son would end up being a rolling stone with women and also pick up the habit of reading Icha-Icha in public, then again he is already reading it.

Now that he thinks about it his son would still wind up being a pervert, even without his intervention. So turning him one right in his age was only a mercy. He knew that he was a pervert but he wasn't as bad as his brothers because he can keep it in his pants. Kushina was also one too but she was a closet pervert and was tad bit embarrassed to admit it. How Hades know? He was inside with her, that's how.

"Besides I blame ero-sennin mostly," Naruto said. "He did got me good, hell he even taught how to measure women's three sizes."

"He taught you what?" Hades said in a bewildered expression.

"Ugh, out of all the people Minato," Kushina said in disappointment, coming out of the kitchen putting the food on the table taking a seat in the middle. "You had to pick Jiraiya."

Hades retorted. "You supported him in being the godfather for our son Maria."

Maria/Kushina only clicked her tongue.

"So what brings you guys here and where Rin-neechan is?" the blonde ninja said as he grabbed his fork and took a bite out his spaghetti and meatballs.

"Rin is taking care of my paperwork in my absence," Hades said taking as he too started eating his spaghetti. "As for why we are here is because of your mother constant worriedness over you."

"Minato!" Kushina said in embarrassment causing Hades to chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Sorry I just had too," he said with a teasing grin. He then shifted his gaze upon his son. "We just wanted you to congratulate you for passing and I hope for you to be successful and please refrain yourself from making enemies."

"No promises," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Hades head slumped in desperation. He swore that he was going to give him gray hairs, well at least he tried.

"So how goes your sealing Naruto," Kushina said as played with her meatballs.

"Oh im doing fine Ero-sennin left me your notes of sealing though not all of them. I can only do the basics of sealing like summoning weapons from my scroll or sealing them, I also learned more basic moves like Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka (Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation) and also Kuchiyose: Satsujin no ato (Summoning: Art of Murder)."

"Well that's certainly a fair way to start" Kushina deduced, before clasping her hands. "Well I want to know how far you in your so fuuinjutsu so Pop-quiz."

Naruto just shrugged and spended a couple of few minutes reviewing his seals along with his dad who corrected him when Kushina went for the harder questions.

"So Kakashi will be your sensei," Hades said taking a sip from his tea. "Not surprise I did asked him to do it."

"Really?" The child of the dead asked. "So Kakashi knows im a demigod?"

"Yep," Kushina said.

"Yeah remember when I visited you for the first time," Hades said getting a nod from his son. "Well I talked to Hiruzen first and told him everything about me and my surprise is that he already knew about it due to he always found me weird."

"Weird?" Naruto tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"It was his chakra sweetie. When I sensed it for the first time when we were young it was yellow with tint of black but it also felt dead or gave the feeling of it." Kushina said as she rolled her noodles with her fork. "At first I didn't knew why but I just dropped it due to not giving the matter much important."

"Wait, so that means my chakra is the same as my dad?" Naruto questioned franticly.

"Yeah it gives the feeling." Kushina answered her son.

"So yeah they suspected me being a demigod at first but now they know I am a god." Hades clasped his hands.

"How did they know you were a god?" His son asked in confusion.

"The shinobi aren't ignorant about gods and they are close to the east meaning one thing my son. The Shinto gods visited them along with the gods of Hindu."

"You mean those shrines that the civilians worship," Naruto told. He did remember seeing them worship a goddess named Amaterasu and some other god Indra or maybe Agni.

"Yep those shrines." Hades added.

"If there Shinto and Hindu shrines were the Greeks?" Naruto asked innocently.

Hades winced at the question that his son brought up, knowing full well the answer.

Kushina noticed and decided to answer for his husband. "Honey you see the stories of Greek gods and myths are regularly talked in the academy that doesn't mean their likable people. Take Zeus for example."

"You mean the dishonorable super pervert that rapes, seduces, and even disguises himself as another guy just to get action, and his true love ratio is filled by 1% while 99% of it is based on lust." Naruto replied.

Kushina put a face of disgust nodding her head. Hades just covered his face in shame mentally thinking one thing. _Wait to make yourself lovable Zeus_.

Ever since Hades gave his son the true facts about the Greek mythos his son had awful time reading it. He set the book on fire when he finished it. He still remembered his son's words vividly.

"_Worst book ever! Sure it's interesting but everyone is so stupid!"_

Yep the majority of the myths weren't filled with bright colors.

It was downright ugly and it did have good marks but most Greek stories were known for their dark and tragic tales.

His son wasn't all dark and broody he preferred to be the optimist of things always like to shift the other way for things to be interesting and was to stubborn to say 'it's hopeless' a personality that was inherited by his mother.

Yep mothers attitude and dads looks that was the way you could describe his son.

Anyway back to the topic at hand. "Well you see son us Greek aren't very likable people and they seriously wouldn't worship us here." Hades truthfully stated.

"So that means I don't have to pray for you every day?" Naruto questioned.

"No it's up to you," Hades replied. "You can call me through prayer if you ever need guidance or help and I wouldn't mind for you to burn offerings for me."

"Okay," Naruto quickly finished his food. "I guess I'll just call you when im in a pinch then."

"I'll make sure to answer, remember im a busy person," Hades smiled fondly as he got up from the table along with his second wife Kushina.

Kushina smiled fondly coming closer to his son. She embraced him lovingly and affectionately like any mother would. Naruto complied with her mother's affection and hugged her back. Mother and son embraced each other, one tighter than the other.

"Mom you're squeezing me a little too hard."

"Be safe."

Naruto felt his mother hug him harder, as almost if he would disappear if she let him go.

"Please be safe. I can't protect you out there; promise me that whatever mission you take you'll come back safe and sound."

"Mom you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine; you know I got this."

"Every mother worries about their children. So promise me you'll come back home."

" . . . It's a promise of a life time mom."

Kushina reluctantly released not before pointing at him giving him another worried glance at her son.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you'd better swear to it!"

"Of course," Naruto than gave his mother a big grin that could even outshine the sun itself. "I am your son after all."

Hades smiled fondly at the mother and son moment. It reminded of him and Kushina when she went all worry wart on him when he claimed the title of Hokage and then his son came in a package making her worries grow twice.

Kushina kissed her son on the forehead and ruffled his spiky blonde locks affectionately. She went to her husband in arm in arm, waving goodbye at their son.

"Don't make a body count," Hades joked as he disappeared along with his wife in a tow in a shadowy trail.

"No promises~" Naruto grinned mischievously. "Because I was born to shine that way~"

Naruto made his favorite handsign and instantly shouted the magical words. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

Instantly ten solid copies of Naruto sprang out of existence in puff of white smoke. The blonde could of summoned more but that was a fair good number for him.

"You bring me my Stratocaster guitar, play the acoustic, you are bass, you are rhythm guitarist, you're drums, you play the keyboard, and all you are my backup vocals." Naruto commanded as each clone scrambled for the instruments.

No sooner than two minutes everyone was ready and well equipped.

Naruto smiled. "At 1, a 2, a 3, go!"

The backup vocalist made various sound effects in the background marking the beginning of the song.

The piano played in good melody in tune with background noise.

Then a siren wailed.

(Song)

_You try to play it cool, like you just don't care~_

_But soon Ill be playin in your underwear~_

_Im like a mage with the magic spell~_

_You come like a dog when I ring yo' bell~_

_I got the money and I got the fame~_

_You got the hots to ride on my plane~_

_You givin me all that I desire~_

_Cause down with me, Im taking you higher~_

_Im the baddest of the bad~_

_Im the best that you've ever had~_

_Im the tops, Im the king~_

_All the girls get up when I sing, yeah~_

_Im the meanest in the place~_

_Step up, Ill mess with your face~_

_I dont care where you are~_

_Look up and follow the star~_

_Aah, Im gonna tear down the wall~_

_I may not be here when you call~_

_So best be givin me your all~_

_(Ooo, hoo~)_

_After the havoc that Im gonna wreak~_

_No more words will critics have to speak~_

_Ive got the answers to the tangled knot~_

_Sleep tight in your cot~_

_Ooh baby, Ive been told that Im goin crazy~_

_Ooh baby, well, I cant be held down~_

_Ooh baby, somehow I'm keeping it steady~_

_Ooh baby, Im tearing up this town~_

_Heeeeey, this is what I like~_

_Cut my heart with a modern spike~_

_Heeeeey, this is nothing new~_

_I've got more than enough for you~_

_I can take on anybody~_

_I can do my thing~_

_I don't wanna hurt nobody~_

_But a bee has got to sting~_

_Ima fix it if you mix it up~_

_(Hoo, hoo~)_

_Talk smack, and Ima gonna shut you up~_

_(Hoo, hoo~)_

_I am the greatest man that ever lived~_

_I was born to give~_

_I am the greatest man that ever lived, oh~_

_Radioactive~_

Somebody said all the world's a stage

And each of us is a player

That's what I've been tryin to tell you

In act 1 I was struggling to survive

Nobody wanted my action dead or alive

Act 2, I hit the big time

And bodies be all up on my behind

And I can't help myself because I was born to shine

If you don't like it, you can shove it

But you don't like it, you love it

So I'll be up here in a rage

Til they bring the curtain down on the stage

_Im the greatest man that ever lived~_

_Im the greatest man that ever lived~_

_Im the greatest man that ever lived~_

_I am the greatest man that ever lived~_

_I was born to give and give and give~_

_I am the greatest man that ever lived~_

_Radioac, dioac~_

_(Dioactive)_

_I am the greatest man that ever lived~_

_I was born to give~_

The instruments rumbled ending his theme song.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he finished the last line of the song making an extravagant pose followed with his clones.

It was an awesome moment.

"It's the middle of the night you dumbass! GO TO SLEEP!"

Awesome moment ruined.

Naruto scrambled to the nearest window. "Respect my swag you stupid neighbors!"

And that how Naruto's night went off, picking a fight with his friendly neighbors.

* * *

(Morning at the Academy)

The blonde stepped into the classroom he had spent the last 6 years, he has never been this happy to actually come to the room and on time, it was the start of his ninja career. Goodbye school and hello world!

His headband gleamed nicely as it hung in his belt.

Naruto walked around the tables taking a seat in the middle of the end of the second last row of tables. He blissfully rested his head in his arms taking a peaceful nap waiting till his instructor Iruka to come in the classroom.

As he slept blissfully the blonde felt a gentle tap in his shoulder making his head crane up looking at only his former crush Sakura Haruno.

She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and sported a large forehead. She was cute in Naruto's opinion. She wore a red dress with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals; her headband was worn as hairband to accentuate her face.

She smiled sweetly at him or least thought. In Naruto's mind he thought that she wanted to sit next to him finally noticing how cool he really was. But reality was hell.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" she practically yelled at him.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto asked confusedly and looked at his side to the left only to be graced by the most popular and good looking boy in his class. Naruto gave a scowl.

Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome youth in the many eyes of the girls of his age. He had fair skin, black onyx eyes, and dark hair with chin-length bangs that farmed the side of his face and was spiky on the back. He wore a navy blue shirt with a high collar with his clans crest on the back. His arms were covered with white arm-warmers, along with white shorts and blue ninja sandals. His headband gleamed showing that he was a graduate.

Naruto hated this guy with a passion.

"Yeah sure, whatever Sakura-chan," Naruto said letting the girl slide next to her object of affection. He didn't want deal with this anyway.

Though Naruto smirked inwardly to himself, it was only a matter of time were he would blow out Sasuke out of the water and prove that he was better than him. Let Mr. Popularity enjoy his last day as top dog, because it would be only a matter a time were Naruto would be looked as the best of the best.

For a period of time the graduates of Konoha chatted away and some brag about how they will be recognized as the strongest. Naruto just scoffed an slept through the majority of this bullcrap.

Iruka entered the room looking proud at the graduate students. Everyone perked and went to immediate silence.

"Starting today you're all real shinobi, but your still genin (lowest rank in shinobi). The hard journey that lies ahead has just started."

Naruto lips quirked into a smirk, feeling anxious of his days as a genin for his village.

"Now you will soon get mission to help the village." Iruka stated making many of the ninjas smile. "So today we will create the three man teams and each of you will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. "

_As long as isn't Sasuke on my team im cool with anyone_, The blonde genin thought, already knowing the majority of the fields of this team placement along with the final making you a true shinobi of the village. Though the problem is that Naruto didn't knew the test due to being different.

If only Kakashi-nii would've give him a hint.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki . . ." At this the blonde paid full attention, "Sakura Haruno."

Naruto raised one eyebrow in surprise, but hey he was fine with Sakura. Though her head slump at this making the child of the dead frown, _seriously I don't suck that bad_.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Shannaro!" Sakura exclaimed after hearing the last name of her destined to be lover/teammate, "Take that Ino-pig! True love conquers all!"

Naruto eyes widened in horror and thought one thing, _Father please tell me that this is a dream_.

Hades did not answer his son grave call.

This was real

_Oh gods_, Naruto morbidly thought.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

The attention of the classroom was now directed to Naruto, who was repeatedly bouncing his head off the desk in order to cope in his unsavory predicament. Iruka looked upon his favorite student in concern in his condition, "Umm Naruto, is there a problem."

Naruto just looked at Iruka with a glare, "Why does an awesome ninja like me has to be in the same team as the number-one emo-prick over here!" Naruto practically yelled at the last part pointing said as the dub number-one emo-prick, getting the young teen to be annoyed.

Iruka sternly looked at Naruto putting his hands between his hip, "Sasuke's grades where the best of all the twenty-seven graduates and yours were the dead last. You do understand, we have to do this to balance out the team, right?"

"Yes Iruka I understand," Naruto said as his anger was still bottled up inside, he quickly reminded himself to the slums and got to the secret pace in located in the red light district.

"Bah, just don't get in my way dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto forced a smile doing his best to ignore Sasuke's comment but was failing miserably due to he slammed his fist in the desk going through it making a decent hole. Naruto pulled out and hand just looked fine not even bruise from making such a forceful punch through the desk.

Iruka dryly stared at Naruto's tantrum and pointed out, "You're going to have to pay for that you know."

His answer was another fist going through the desk. Now there were two holes on his desk.

* * *

Naruto passed his apartment going deeper to the end of the slums finding himself in the red light district. Naruto walked around looking at the skimpy woman wearing skimpy dresses that would make most men get a hard on in their pants but Naruto was looking for a specific woman.

He found his place inside the S/M brothel only to be stopped by a youthful and tall woman with fair skin, amber-eyes, and plum-colored hair. She had a tribal tattoo on her right upper arm. Her hair was kept in a ponytail with short bangs that part at the middle and shoulder-length locks framing the sides of her face. Her clothes were revealing due to her wearing the S/M outfit which easily showed her curvaceous and developed figure along with her well-endowed breasts.

"How many times do I have to tell ya brat come back when you're older we don't whip little boys like you," said the plum-haired woman, "No one has shotacon fetish . . . . Or at least I think."

Naruto eye twitched, "Im not here for a whipping Revy im not into that crap. I just need to blow off steam so I need you to show me the door to fight club."

The woman now known as Revy frowned and pointed her index finger across the blonde's forehead. "Brat what did I tell ya that the first rule about fight club is – "

"That you don't talk about fight club, yeah I get it now just get dressed and show me the way alright," Naruto replied in a growl.

"Whatever brat, hope you get you get your ass kicked," Revy then when inside getting her coat.

Three minutes Revy was walking with the blonde pariah, idly smoking a cigarette. "So who pissed ya off," Revy asked might as well start a question with the blonde midget.

"My new teammate Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto growled at that name idly kicking the nearest thing in his line of sight which was can making it fly six meters away hitting a poor bystander.

Revy almost choked her cigarette as she heard that name, "Your telling that duck-butt is you're teammate!?" She questioned almost feeling bad for her little blonde companion, "Damn kid were the hell did your amazing luck go because getting stuck with a prick like him must really suck."

"This only marks the beginning Revy-chan," Naruto said dryly ducking a kick from S/M dancer.

"Tch, brat don't you add the suffix –chan to my name kid we aint lovers!" Revy yelled with a visible tick.

"I add that suffix -chan to any pretty girl I see Revy," Naruto looked at her in a sly smirk almost looking like fox, "Which means I find you pretty."

"You're not getting in my pants Romeo," Revy dryly stated.

The blonde shrugged not really caring.

Many people would wonder if Naruto and Revy were friends. To be honest they didn't know for sure but Naruto thought she was his friend even if sometimes their conversation ended up in insults and tongue lashes that would make many people look in shock for such colorful vocabulary.

Believe it or not Revy was a ninja but she was on probation due to her reckless behavior during in one of her missions.

When they arrived in a sturdy door in a back alley Revy looked at her blonde money maker, "You better win ya brat I need to buy me a new TV for my house."

"Tch, relax I got this," Naruto replied removing his black robes letting it hung around by the tied by his belt as he removed his meshed shirt showing his well-toned muscles. Despite having baby-fat from his cheeks Naruto is surprisingly fit for a kid his age.

Revy knocked and two pair of eyes scanned out already opening the door when he saw Naruto. "Well the blonde maverick is back," the heavily built man said having a burned scar across his face.

Naruto just entered getting engulfed in the cries of shouting and cheering as two shirtless fighters fought in the ring.

Naruto only smirked seeing his prime targets to vent his rage on.

* * *

**Wow this has to be my longest chapter that I have ever made in fanfiction. So yeah I decided to do a redo my work on the Naruto the son of Hades with totally different elements. Naruto will get involve in the Percy Jackson world when he enters the three years training trip.**

**Naruto pairing? Not sure really I don't think im gunning for Thalia because Bonesboy15 is doing a pretty good job in it. So yeah not sure leave suggestions except Hinata and Goddess guys.**

**So yeah stay tuned into the next chapter.**

**Naruto review overall:**

**I read the latest Naruto chapters and I must say I am starstruck over the amazing development, awesome move by Guy which totally exploded Madara's ribcage along with his fap hand. Naruto goes god mode which is amazing as he is pulling lava release and magnet release, he also got biju lightsabers to boot. He truly is one with the force.**

**Many people were displeased over Sasuke gaining the Rinnegan but I didn't care because I was one of the guys that called it and it totally made sense to. Naruto has the sage's body while Sasuke partially has the sage eye unless Sasuke is making his sharingan appear due to knowing full importance of it just like Obito who had one Rinnegan due to not want to lose a major skill like Kamui. Sasuke can also teleport or some people say control a wide range of space which is cool to me.**

**Kakashi sharingan eye is plucked out like an egg, I guess you could he didn't SEE that coming (LOL). Madara put it on just like that which causes many fans to question this. Here's an example of me and Engineer4ver figuring it out the answer.**

**Engineer4ver: and then he just connects it? no nerve connection or anything? weird right?**

**TenshinG: Yeah weird that everyone forgets that Madara has a healing factor. . . . (That can totally connect the nerves instantly)**

**Everyone is gunning on Sakura's death which I don't see to be honest. Getting hurt by the rod maybe . . . but to make her die not sure because Naruto world anything is healable these days.**

**Will Obito die . . . . who knows? A question even I don't know the answer.**

**p.s shout out to Maito Dai!**


	2. Screw the Rules!

**Hero of the Dead: Road of the Ninja**

**Chapter 2: Screw the rules!**

* * *

In the heart of Konoha Naruto walked peacefully, knowing that all the built anger and stress was finally exorcised by beating the living crap out of random fighters in fight club.

He was happy. Revy was happy now that she got good money to buy herself a new TV. The betters from fight club were happy to see him too. Heck everyone is happy today, if not then that's just plain suck.

Naruto walked for a couple of hours before going back to the academy. Naruto idly strolled down the hall bored out of his mine. It was time like these he wishes he brought Icha-Icha at least that will keep him up from being bored. Seriously just going to school suckles the blood out of Naruto is a boring and dreary life; he was more hyperactive and outgoing he was no nerd if you mind him.

Though he wasn't taking this walk alone, located by his right was a familiar white haired jounin.

"Yo, Naruto how's it been man," Kakashi greeted his favorite blond.

"Same old same old Kakashi-nii," Naruto answered, catching a familiar orange novel. Naruto smirked already flipping the page 279 where he was catching up on the latest adventure of Jushiro's tale on fighting a powerful and hot voluptuous young woman for his hand of marriage.

"Being suspicious?"

"I wouldn't be a ninja if I wasn't suspicious."

"Well said kid."

"I know right."

Kakashi slid the door gesturing Naruto to go first which he did still being nose deep into the book. Seeing him like that made Kakashi swell up in pride in how much this young man has grown. Jiraiya did a fine job raising the blonde.

When Kakashi followed in he saw the rest students and he already gotten down their nicknames to boot. _Bubblegum and Shovel face._

Even though the door was wide open to gesture that Naruto and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke where to busy to notice due their riveting dialogue. Naruto actually closed Icha-Icha just catch a hearing of the simulating conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, It's so great that we're on a team together isn't it?"

"Hmn."

"So who do you think will be our sensei will be? Do you know what he'll have us do?"

"Hmn."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, after this what do you say we go eat? I know this place that serves great dumplings, what do say?"

"Hmn."

"Man you were right Naruto this is just as interesting as Icha-Icha," Kakashi whispered to the blonde genin, who was also smiling.

"Yeah it's like watching a vulture circling over a dying yak, blissfully unaware of the fact that the object of her affection is completely ignoring her at best, and remaining silently contemptuous of her affections at worst," Naruto said in a grin.

"I guess girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu these days," Kakashi summarized.

"Total agreement Kakashi-nii," Naruto replied to his Cyclops sensei. "Let's just hope this doesn't spread to the other girls around the world."

*cough* *cough*

Those were the deep coughs that Kakashi let out to tell the two 'love birds' that they weren't alone in the classroom. Kakashi just lazily looked at his genin giving them a more measurable size in there appearances.

Yep he knew very little of their skills and he didn't knew them on a personal level except for Naruto. Kakashi wasn't one to boast but even the little genin's were still inferior against his prowess. He became quite strong over the passing years due to Jiraiya, Kushina-nee and Rin's nagging to stop slacking off. Sheesh where's the faith?

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Nicknames: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Cold-Blooded Kakashi, Friend-Killer Kakashi_

_Birthdate: September 15, 1977 (Virgo)_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 185 cm_

_Weight: 182 lbs._

_Blood type: O_

_Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan _

_Occupation: Anbu Captain (former)_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure _

_Team: Team 7 aka Team Kakashi_

_Ninja Rank: Jounin_

_Ninja Registration: 009720 _

_Academy Grad. Age: 5 _

_Chunin Prom. Age: 6 _

_Nature Type: Lightning (Affinity), Earth, Water, and Fire_

_Stats: Ninjutsu: 5 |Taijutsu: 4.5 | Genjutsu: 4 | Intelligence: 5 | Strength: 3.5 | Speed: 4.5 | Stamina: 3 | Hand seals: 5 _

_Total: 34.5 (Kage-Level Shinobi, One of Konoha's strongest ninja, highly skilled assassin)_

Yep he became easily one of the strongest shinobi this village has had. He felt for sure his dad would be proud of him just like his sensei, Kushina, Rin, and Jiraiya was. Besides he had an image to keep up for being awesome in front of his cute little genin if they passed . . .

"All of you meet me on the roof five minutes."

* * *

Naruto sat on the rooftop in the middle between Sakura and Sasuke, he almost laughed when his sensei finally arrived on time, and he was always late if you get to know him personally.

The lazy-eyed Cyclops saw that his team of cute little genin were finally comfortable and seated thus he began to speak, "Alright why don't you all begin with introducing yourselves."

Trio looked confused, "What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked, confused by such a vague request.

Kakashi gestured lazily, "You know; your name, things you like, things you dislike, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

She still didn't get it but Naruto got the memo and asked, "Then how about you introduce yourself first Kakashi-nii?"

That got Sasuke to raise an eyebrow over the familiarity that Naruto was addressing their sensei, but now that he think about it he did saw Naruto hang around with two white-haired duo, guess that mean he was one of those guys.

Kakashi obliged his request, "Me, we'll im Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and I dislike quite a few things as well, my dreams for the future . . . I don't quite feel like telling you all that, as for hobbies . . . I have many hobbies."

Sasuke and Sakura thought of one thing, _That was pretty useless, we only learned his name_.

Naruto snickered at his sensei _fabulous _introduction.

"Alright, since I already know Naruto pretty well, why don't you introduce yourself more properly to your teammates.

Naruto just shrugged not seeing the harm, "Alright, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like cups of instant ramen and I really like ramen from Ichiraku ramen, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-nii, and definitely Ero-sennin, I also enjoy training and fighting against Ero-sennin. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for ramen to cook and also dislike being underestimated by people. My hobbies are pranking and playing different types of guitars." Then the blond stood up proud, "My dream for the future is to be the strongest Hokage, finally earning the respect from my village."

Kakashi smiled at that. "Alright, next on down the line." He said pointing Sakura.

"Right. . . I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like, or the person I like is. . ." she blushed when she sneaked a glance at Sasuke. "My hobbies are . . ." she blushed at Sasuke again, "My dreams for the future . . ." repeats previous process with a squeal added effect.

Kakashi sweat dropped at this, _Does her life really revolve around one guy?_

"What I dislike," her contorted into a sneer, "Is Naruto and Ino-pig!"

Naruto barely felt a thing; he found birds far more interesting than her undying/blind love for Sasuke. But due to Sakura's last statement it made the birds fly away. He liked the birds.

Kakashi said it before but girls are more interested in love than Ninjutsu these days now. So Kakashi just decided to continue on, "Okay you, shovel face, you're last."

Sasuke spoke through his hand not before glaring at his sensei for the nickname that Naruto was currently laughing at, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything., I don't have any hobbies and my dream for the future isn't a dream is more of an ambition, I am going to restore my clan . . . and im going to kill a certain man." At this point three different ran through each other's mind.

Naruto thoughts were along the lines of, _Fuck im stuck with a basket case just what my life needed_.

Sakura thought, _Sasuke is so cool_.

Kakashi thought, _Just like I thought he still obsessed in killing his brother_.

After that Kakashi brightened his mood, "You're all unique and far as introductions goes we'll start our duties as a team tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Naruto said chirpily.

"What missions are we going to do Kakashi-sensei," Sakura questioned raising her hand politely.

"We aren't going in a mission," Kakashi saw the confused faces of Sakura and Sasuke, so he elaborated, "What we're doing is survival training."

Naruto looked at the birds already getting lost from the conversation. What? He knew this stuff already but he didn't know the test, which irked him a little tough he will figure it out eventually.

"Why is our first duty a training?" Sakura frowned, "We've had enough training at the academy."

Sasuke said nothing but he did agree with the girl's statement on that. They did have enough training at the academy except Naruto who did his own thing mostly slacking off.

Kakashi quickly replied, "This isn't a normal training. Why? Because im your opponent."

That caused Naruto to go wide eyed, totally caught by surprise.

"What!?" Naruto questioned in shock, "You're joking right Kakashi-nii. . . ."

Kakashi began laughing getting a vein to pop from the blonde. The bastard just liked surprising him, well then again Naruto did wanted revenge against him, and so he didn't mind tangoing with the copy ninja.

"What so funny sensei?" Sakura questioned feeling nervous at her jounin instructor.

"I could tell you, but you're not going to like it." Kakashi then put his hand across his face exposing his visible eye adding grimness to his voice, "Out of the 27 graduates who just left the academy only 9 will actually be accepted as genin, the remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy, in other words this ia a make it or break it, pass or fail test . . . and the chances that you will fail is at least 66%"

_Yeah because this team just has major holes in interaction_, Naruto thought grimly.

Sakura and Sasuke looked grim at the response of their sensei.

Kakashi had the decency to laugh at the faces his genin were making, "I knew you guys would freak out."

Naruto right eye twitched in annoyance, _Kakashi-nii you bastard I'll get you for this_.

"Anyway tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground, bring all the shinobi tools you have," Kakashi informed going to each of his students handing them out papers, "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

Naruto would've laughed at Kakashi's last statement but he didn't due trying his best to read the instructions on the paper but his dyslexia messed the Kanji letters to much.

_If fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This a trial of love_, Sakura thought.

Sasuke crushed his paper with a brooding expression.

"All right, that's it; you're dismissed, oh one more thing, don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke," Ignoring the looks from his students, Kakashi disappeared in swirl of leaves.

Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop making his way for his home.

* * *

It was late at night Naruto was in his room snapping his fingers repeatedly.

Through time he stood there repeating his previous action until the last snap burst a black-white flame.

It gave a dim light to his dark room. Naruto stared at his flame with his eyes no longer blue except they radically changed blood red, his pupil turned into slits showing the endless abyss of the darkness.

The flame shone brightly causing Naruto's slit pupils to narrow.

*snap*

* * *

On training ground two pairs waited patiently in training field 7

They had been waiting for four hours . . . . .

Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones that actually showed up on time. Where was Naruto? More importantly where was Kakashi-sensei!?

Sakura and Sasuke's answer was right in front them. Kakashi and Naruto were chatting like longtime friends, causing Sakura to go in a boiling point. Poor girl.

"Yo, how's it going guys," Kakashi said chirpily waving at them along with Naruto, ignoring their impressive killing intent.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura shouted at the aloof duo.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other then they look at Sakura.

Naruto being the gentleman answered, "Well you see Sakura a black cat crossed our paths and we both decided to take the long way and along the way we saw this poor old lady in help of her groceries and as the nice guys we were we helped her thus resulting us to be late."

_Bullshit_, Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"All right kids gather around the leader," as the kids walked closer to him, he went on, "Today's test will be to take these two bells from me; you have until noon to each get a bell or else you will be tied by that stump and be forced to watch the rest of us eat our lunch." Right on cue the Genin's stomachs growled in hunger.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted him_, Naruto thought in annoyance. He had bowl of ramen with his name on it for crying out loud.

Kakashi pulled out two bells that jingled in his hand, "You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will end up in that stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

That got a mixture of grim and nervous looks from the three-cell squad.

"If you want you can use shurikens, kunais, or any weapon you desire at your disposal. You won't succeed unless you come at me at the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

Sakura was concerned by this, "Are you sure about that Kakashi-sensei? We don't want to hurt you."

Naruto did his best not to snort, but reassured his only female teammate, "Don't worry Sakura-chan Kakashi-nii is a jounin here and he is also the best of best," Naruto lost his happy demeanor changing into a grim one, "He really strong."

Sakura asked, "Have you fought him?"

Naruto released a suppressed shiver which let Sasuke and Sakura be concerned for the blonde.

"'Fought' is strong Sakura-chan," Naruto replied giving the pinkie a grim smile.

"You tell them Naruto," Kakashi said with a raised fist.

Naruto eye twitched in annoyance. Ass.

Sasuke smirked; _I guess I know why dobe always skipped the academy_.

He wasn't a betting man but he could figure that the jounin must have trained Naruto or sparred with him and explained why he passed. Seriously the last time he saw Naruto perform a transformation was utter crap. It wasn't even funny.

Sakura got her game face on, now knowing that Kakashi wasn't a person to tread lightly.

_Huh, I guess Naruto's little warning must have finally tipped them off_, Kakashi thought.

"Very well . . . begin!" Kakashi signaled as he jumped away along with three genin in different locations.

* * *

A few moments Kakashi was wondering around in the vast terrain.

The white-haired shinobi began muttering to himself, "The most important rule for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself from the enemy."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and thought, _Nice . . . they're all hidden very well_.

It was true Sakura and Sasuke hid well in Kakashi's line of sight in the concealment of the bushes and branches perspectival, but where was Naruto?

The answer came when Kakashi's instincts kicked in, placing a hand on the ground ducking low as a pair of shuriken's flew pass him. Kakashi instantly went to his weapon pouch and threw a handful of shurikens at a familiar looking blond.

Naruto jumped forward dodging the madly spinning shurikens but when the blonde was suspended in the air he was once again greeted by another pair of metal stars. He crossed his index and middle fingers forming a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu)!" The blonde cried out.

Then an exact replica of Naruto puffed up in a cloud of smoke in his left, who was away from the deadly projectiles unlike his original. The clone acted quickly and pulled his original by the sleeve of his robe from harm's way.

As they stood seconds in the air Naruto grabbed his clone by his belt and flipped him to the side shouting, "Henge (Transform)!"

The clone instantly transformed into a large four pointed shuriken as Naruto landed in a crouch. Naruto was prepared to throw the star at his sensei only to feel a strong grip in his blond locks ducking his head to expose his neck; this was instantly followed by another hand grabbing his wrist – that was currently holding his large shuriken – forcing it near the blonde's neck.

A sweat trickled in Naruto's brow at his current situation. Kakashi thought he had the blond only to feel a cold steel in his neck. He turned to his back with his visible eye to see another Naruto gripping a silver and slightly edged Katana while levitating the bell in his left hand and black scabbard tied close to his belt.

Naruto smirked in victory, "I guess I win Kakashi-nii."

_His timing and use of the Kage Bunshin is very clever_, Kakashi thought.

_Wow, Naruto that was kind of cool_, Sakura thought seeing the blond in a new light.

_Hnm, Nice plan_, thought a smirking Sasuke, he was impressed at Naruto's well played tactic though he did idly wondered what jutsu he used to levitate the bell to his side.

"Are you sure about that Naruto?" Kakashi asked in an eye-closed smile.

Naruto perked up in confusion until Kakashi puffed out of existence along with the bell that Naruto worked an effort for, he gawked in embarrassment for being had.

_This is harder than it is going to be_, Sakura thought morbidly.

A hurl of shuriken got Naruto on defensive as he parried them with his Yamato. His clone holding the large shuriken wasn't as lucky for he received more barrages than his original which resulted him to puff out of existence.

Naruto charged at the direction of the tree where Kakashi was hiding. Naruto blocked incoming shuriken's that soared down his way of line slowing his charge. Then Kakashi sprang down from the tree holding his infamous Hakko Chakura To (White Light Chakra Sabre). It was a straight-bladed tanto with a small, circular hand-guard.

Naruto saw this and smirked causing him to sprint faster at his sensei. Seconds before there blades would clash Kakashi quickly went to his pouch and grabbed two smoke bombs, which he quickly shoot it to the ground enveloping him and the blond in a large cloud of smoke.

Metal clanging was heard by Sasuke as his eyes were glued to the scene. He saw metal sparks fly, it was time like these Sasuke wished he had unlock his Sharingan to see the chakra pattern at their movement. His ears twitched when he heard a crack, Sasuke mentally thought that it came from the ground.

The smoke died down, the two members of team 7 saw the blond lay helplessly on the floor having minor cuts on his robes. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth; his blue eyes were a droopy haze, doing his best to stay conscious. Kakashi stood victoriously sheathing Naruto's sword back to the scabbard in a small click.

_He's strong and doesn't show a single opening_, thought Sasuke calculatedly for now.

Sakura felt bad for her blond teammate, he looked so eager for being a shinobi of the leaf more so than her . . . The girl perked up thinking positively, and she now knew that she couldn't defeat Kakashi alone so she decided to ask Sasuke to work together.

"You did well Naruto-" Kakashi honestly said jingling the bells, "-Better luck next time though. You're ten years too early to be threat to me – "

Kakashi was instantly cut off as pair of shuriken and kunai's dug deeply in his skin by Sasuke when he finally saw an opening from the jounin. Kakashi fell from grace in the eyes of the Uchiha but was surprised to only see the log puff out.

Naruto let out some incoherent mumbles that strangely sounded like, "Praise the log, dattebayo . . ."

_Damn, he used __Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitution jutsu)__, now he knows where I am_, Sasuke thought as he made a tactical retreat, "He showed an opening on purpose and I was stupid to fall for it."

Sasuke was angry at himself for not knowing better, _this man is someone I shouldn't take lightly_.

Sakura dashed bush by bush during her best to be concealed, _Sasuke-kun, where could he be!?_ The girl thought, truly genuinely sincere for destined love safety, _Could Kakashi-sensei already have – No not to Sasuke-kun that wouldn't happen to him_.

She truly didn't want to believe he was caught and defeated.

As she darted the pink-haired kunoichi saw a familiar sight of white gravity defying hair, which she quickly hid to the nearest bush. She took a sneak glance at her sensei who was reading his orange book and holding Naruto's Katana close to his shoulder, obviously as a spoil of war.

_Phew, he didn't notice me_, Sakura thought as her heart rate slowed down.

"Sakura behind you," Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book.

The girl head shook in shock and looked behind her only to see another Kakashi.

Kakashi number two made a rat hand seal and said in his mind, _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)._

Leaves quickly surrounded Sakura which instantly trapped her in Kakashi's genjutsu. Sakura eyes went droopy for a few seconds until she snapped back to reality. She looked around and saw that she was just fine. Sakura thought that must of put her on a genjutsu in order to buy himself time. It was the only reasonable explanation she could thought to herself.

"Sakura . . ."

The voice was instantly recognized by the pink kunoichi as she turned her head to her future boyfriend/husband/lover/mate, "Sasuke-kun!"

This was a decision that Sakura instantly regretted.

Sasuke hobbled out of the bush on his knees. He was severely bleeding, losing major blood. His right eye was gauged no doubt and had kunai sticking in his cheek. Pairs of shuriken's and Kunai's were sticking on his back and shoulders. His left arm was severely lopped and left leg was bended in an unnatural way.

The Uchiha was losing blood and fast.

Sakura was stricken in horror in Sasuke's messed up condition. Tears slowly crept up in her emerald green eyes and trembled in fear and did what most normal people would do in these positions, she screamed until her lungs gave out.

Kakashi being fifteen feet away from the bubblegum girl currently crouching in high branch were his hand was occupied by a sword and an amazing and well detailed orange novella said only these words, " . . . . I think that was bit too much."

_Nah she will be fine_, Kakashi quickly added as he flipped the next page, failing to realize that his student was currently crying and foaming.

Sasuke turned to the direction of the scream thinking of one thing, _that scream belonged to Sakura_.

Then a familiar jingle rang, "Shinobi fighting lesson number 2, Genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it . . ."

Sasuke easily summarized it in his mind, _Genjutsu, a form of hypnotism, she'd fall for that but . . ._, Sasuke confidently knew it wouldn't work on him.

A swift breeze passed through Sasuke making his hair and collar flutter, clearly seeing who the wind favors.

"Im not the same as them," confidently said as the wind was still breezing his clothes and hair.

"Say that after you get the bell . . . _shovel face_," Kakashi replied sharply, totally not letting this punk kid steal his cool swagger. He put Naruto's sword leaning on the tree trunk as he moved forward to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to see his sensei not hiding his irked expression.

"One of the villages founding members and most powerful clan only to be rivaled by the Senju, the Uchiha clan," Kakashi told to the brooding youth, "This could be interesting."

The wind blew as leafs fluttered in the background, lazy eyes stared brooding eyes. The ultimate stare down was quickly finished as the young Uchiha went to his pouch and his kunai holster located in his right thigh and quickly shoot a successive barrage of kunai's and shuriken's.

Kakashi made quick dodge to his left easily shaking Sasuke's trajectory, "Such obvious attacks are useless."

Sasuke only smirked when his shuriken cut a rope hidden in the bushes.

Kakashi easily heard the rope snap with his sharp hearing, _it's a trap!_

A barrage of tanto's aimed at the white haired jounin. He quickly jumped up, easily dodging the lethal blades as they dug themselves in the bark of the tree.

Kakashi landed to the ground away in dragging a few inches away, and then he was caught by surprise as Sasuke easily intercepted him. The genius stood in midair for couple of milliseconds, he attacked with a spinning left hook kick which was easily blocked by Kakashi forearm. In great agility the Uchiha went with a right haymaker using his leg on Kakashi's forearm as leverage for the attack. Kakashi easily saw this and grabbed his leg with his free hand easily blocking Sasuke's haymaker with his now liberated left hand. Sasuke wasn't about to cut it quits and went lower to the side and launched a vicious right kick on top of white haired jounin skull, but the jounin once again proved his skill by shifting Sasuke's body weight easily countering the kick with his left elbow still holding his right hand.

"Hmn," A smirk graced the Uchiha's face as his free hand quickly went forward to snatch the bell.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and pushed himself away from the prodigy, as he lightly touched the bells.

Sasuke flipped in midair letting some rubber burn from his sandals as he dragged away across from his original landing place.

_What a guy_, Kakashi thought, _I can't doubt he would be good match for Naruto_.

"Well, I'll acknowledge that you're different from the others," Kakashi honestly spoke, "Hey you just might be a good match for Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed as he went through a serious multitude of hand signs finally finishing it with the tiger hand seal "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!"

"What!?" Kakashi stated in shock, _A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able perform that jutsu_.

Fire expelled though Sasuke's mouth into the shape of massive orb of roaring flame with high concentrated chakra needled inside. The roaring fireball engulfed the jounin blowing debris from its massive impact.

The fire died, leaving a scorched field. Sasuke instantly went into search for his sensei's crisped body or anything that's left of him.

_He's gone!_, Sasuke panicked in worry, _In the air? No on the side? Uggh, where could he be?_

"Below you," A hand erupted from the ground grabbing Sasuke's leg in a vice like grip. Sasuke was in shock at this strange, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu)!"

With those magical words Sasuke was instantly dragged down to the earth, stopping at the collar of head giving the impression of a headless person.

Kakashi easily sprang up from the earth and walked a several steps to the brooding shinobi crouching down at his eye level.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number 3, Ninjutsu," Lectured the Cyclops getting an irritated expression from the young shinobi, "Well guess this is how far you can go –"

Kakashi jumped away as familiar blonde came up from the sky with a devastating overhead strike to the ground with a familiar Katana.

"Kajinami (Helm Breaker)!" shouted the blonde as the blade came crashing down blowing a small debris safe to say that no one got hurt by the exception for Sasuke who received damage as a few pebbles flickered his face. This caused the pretty boy to grow annoyed. The blonde plucked Yamato of the ground leaving decent length cut from the blade.

Naruto threw his scabbard at his sensei in good precision. Kakashi agilely ducked down, he spread his left leg forward to the side and twirled in circular motion easily catching the scabbard in midair. Kakashi gripped it strongly and later leaned forward, throwing the black scabbard back to his original owner.

Then the scabbard transformed into a familiar blonde which he immediately hurled projectiles at the veteran jounin. Kakashi wasn't surprised by this; the same trick won't work twice on him. He immediately parried the deadly four-pointed stars with his saber.

In that time of distraction Naruto immediately plucked out Sasuke from the ground like a carrot thanks to his Geokinesis. The dark-haired boy landed a few feet away from Naruto taking a taijutsu stance at his sensei.

"Well let's see if you cute genin have the chance to defeat me together," Kakashi aloofly said.

The boys spared a glance at each other for a second before they sprinted at the jounin.

Sasuke being faster than Naruto took the first attack. The genin drew a kunai and clashed with the incoming white streak from the tanto. Sasuke hand immediately went numb feeling the superior strength from his sensei.

_Damn it! Is the difference really that large_, Sasuke wanted to know who trained Kakashi, because he was seriously strong.

Naruto came in strong with a kenjutsu technique, "Ribetsu (Divorce)"

Kakashi kicked Sasuke aside a few yards and countered Naruto sheathed blade strike as an array of sparks flew from the intense clash, Naruto quickly did a downward slash causing Kakashi to block Naruto's incoming attack, the blonde swiftly scrapped the tanto allowing freeing his sword from the clash going for the final attack for his technique. He twirled the sword for a perfect split but Kakashi went forward to halt the attack.

The two shinobi stood in a stand still fighting in a battle of supremacy. This was a losing battle for Naruto due to not having the matching strength against his sensei.

Naruto quickly went for his scabbard and quickly struck his sensei in the ribs but Kakashi immediately hardened his body taking the lethal hit to his side.

Naruto was shocked at this and thought, _damn it combat Ki!_

It was one of the major things you needed to learn in ninja academy. Combat Ki was a technique were you could take a massive or fatal hit without injury or bruise and walk away just fine. He heard Iruka –sensei lectured that if you master this technique you can literary block sword strikes with your bare hands, not many kids believed it but some did. This also added greatly to the reserve of chakra which hardened the body greatly due to the bigger the coils the lesser the pain.

Thus resulting Naruto to dull the pain of a massive foot implanting to the blondes chest making drag away several yards farther than Sasuke. The blonde breathe a little heavy due to the jounin added good amount of force to the blonde.

_Crap_, Naruto thought seeing Sasuke charge against only to be quickly defeated and thrown at Naruto's direction.

The boys were ready to double team on Kakashi only to be stopped by a bell ring.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Oh, I guess the time is over for you guys and you all failed to obtain a bell in the allotted time-slot," Kakashi eye-smiled to the two genin before him.

Sakura came running out of the bushes and scanned her surroundings she saw a familiar raven-haired boy and immediately hugged him, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Read the mood!" Sasuke growled wrestling against the girls massive hug, "Stop hugging me!"

The scuffle was ended ten minutes later as they relocated back to three stumps were Sakura was tied in the middle. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting close to them but not tied though they were in sour mood over not having much time.

"You guys look really hungry. Oh and by the way, something about the training you guys don't have to go back to the academy." Kakashi said to the genin.

Naruto brightened while his teammates sighed in relief, "So you mean that all three of us will – "

"Yep all three of you," Kakashi put his hands in his pocket, "Should quit as shinobi."

That got everyone in a state of shock.

Naruto recovered from his shock and yelled, "What the hell do you mean Kakashi-nii!?" The blondes' anger rose, "Sure we couldn't get the bell but that doesn't mean we have to quit as shinobi!"

"Well Naruto maybe you can be a ninja but the over there don't deserve it due to being punk brats" Kakashi said aloofly.

Sasuke didn't like the answer and charged at the jounin. Naruto was caught by surprise while Sakura shouted his name in worry.

The fight was instant as Kakashi no longer played with the genin and took him down. Kakashi stepped on Sasuke's head as he sat on him restraining his hand in vice like grip.

"That's why you're a punk."

Sakura cried, "No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto could only watch which irked him greatly.

"Naruto I will be kind to you because I care for you as a sibling," Kakashi kindly told before it became cold, "Kill Sakura Haruno and you will pass the test alone."

Sakura and Sasuke stared in shock at that proclamation. Naruto's expression was clouded by his bangs. A small click caught their attention, it was Naruto's sword.

Sakura stared in horror for what Naruto was about to do. She could only hold her sobs and tremble in fear. She knew Naruto wanted to be Hokage she just didn't knew it was this badly.

The blonde opened his mouth, "My dream is to be the strongest Hokage, I know that in order for that dream to be achieved old Third told me I must climb over the bodies of my comrades. What I want isn't an easy path; it's a difficult and painful road."

Naruto had their undivided attention when he spoke those lines.

"But I refuse to use that method of achieving my dream," Naruto boldly stated, as his eyes hardened almost looking like a man, "I believe that a true Hokage is someone that can withstand and suffer through pain. Someone who walks ahead of everyone else."

Naruto cut through Sakura's rope releasing the kunoichi from the stump and went forward bull charging at his sensei. Kakashi easily blocked the blade with his plated armed glove.

"Those that break the rules are trash," The blonde continued his monologue, "But those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"

Kakashi instantly punched Naruto in the stomach getting the boy to gasp as he flew next to Sakura. The girl immediately broke his fall as she caught the blonde.

"Sakura and Sasuke today is your lucky day. If you kill Naruto than you two wont fail," Kakashi said in a cold tone.

"No," Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

This caused Kakashi to stiffen, "You guys!"

The sky darkened as lightning flickered in the background Kakashi didn't even hide his killing intent at the young genins. Sasuke tried to wrestle from his sensei's grip feeling terror running in his being due to being to close. Naruto and Sakura immediately gotten in fighting stances, doing their best not to shake in fear.

"Pass~" Kakashi eye-smiled at the dumfounded team.

Sakura was knocked out her stupor and asked, "Pass, but why?

_Don't jinx it_, mentally cried Sasuke but had to hold his tongue, one mistake and it's over.

Kakashi released the Uchiha and stood up. Sasuke walked towards his teammates sobbing his sore wrist and waited for his sensei's reply.

"You guys are the first," Kakashi answered but the young ones were still confused over the vague answer, so Kakashi elaborated, "Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath."

Kakashi paused and looked at Naruto, "Naruto im proud that you didn't abandon your comrades and that you took my words at heart. Grow strong and be someone that I could be proud off."

Naruto looked bashful at the praise.

"That ends the training. All you pass!" Kakashi gave them cool thumbs up, "Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!"

"We passed!" Naruto celebrated along with Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go," Kakashi said followed by his cute little genin's. To the setting sun where he will train them to be natural born killers,*sigh* now he knows how Minato felt when he was training him and his team.

* * *

_-Hokage's Office-_

All the jounin that had been assigned a genin team were currently in the Hokage's office. They were waiting for the Third to return so that they could give him their reports. Suddenly the door opened revealing the aged Kage speaking to his son Asuma Sarutobi.

"Good, you're all here. Now give me your reports," Sarutobi said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Team 1, failed. Pathetic nuff said."

"Team 2, failed."

"Team 3, failed."

"Team 4, failed."

"Team 5, failed. They were awful!"

"Team 6, failed."

"Team 7, passed," Kakashi said proudly, surprising everyone present. Never before Kakashi passed a team even if his test was a bit extreme.

"Team 8, passed, they show great potential no doubt they will become excellent shinobi," Kurenai said, still looking at Kakashi in surprise.

"Team 9, failed."

"Team 10, passed. Though they have some problems with personality wise but in combat they do pretty well, no doubt they'll do fine in the future," Asuma said.

"Excellent. Hand me there reports details on my desk," Hiruzen said with a kind smile on his face, "Kakashi would you stay for a second."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said dutifully.

The rest of the jounin left the office and Hiruzen made sure they were away from earshot so they wouldn't hear from this conversation. The Third than gave a signal immediately the Anbu disappeared respecting his wishes for wanting the conversation private.

"So how was Naruto?" The professor said as he lighted his pipe. He took a small puff easily making a smoke ring.

"He did fine, better than I would hope he could've done," Kakashi said proudly, "His teammates might have their bumps but I wouldn't doubt that they would become great shinobi."

"I wouldn't doubt that Jiraiya would be proud of him along with his father and mother," Hiruzen said in a smile.

"I would if Naruto was my kid," Kakashi said honestly, "Well excuse me Hokage-sama I must get my beauty sleep for tomorrows missions."

Hiruzen chuckled waving him dismissively at lightning wielding scarecrow.

Hiruzen went and saw Naruto's report already chuckling when he saw his thuggish I.D picture. Good thing he didn't take Jiraiya's antics, well the embarrassing ones mostly. So then he began to review Team 7 report and performance.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Nickname: The Blonde Maverick _

_Birthdate: October 10, 1991 (Libra)_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 147.5 cm_

_Weight: 94 lbs._

_Blood Type: B_

_Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Chains (Does not have it)_

_Classification: Jinchuriki_

_Tailed beast: Kyuubi no Yoko_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure_

_Team: Team 7 aka Team Kakashi _

_Clan: Uzumaki Clan_

_Personnel information/Divinity: Son of Hades (Three quarters god, one quarter human)_

_Personnel Information/Tenken: Dark Pyrokinesis, Necromancy (Can't raise the dead in this world), Umbrakinises, Geokinesis, Ferrokinises, Fear_

_Ninja Rank: Genin_

_Ninja Registration: 012606_

_Academy Grad. Age: 12_

_Nature Type: Fire (Affinity), Earth, Metal, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang_

_Stats: Ninjutsu: 2.5 | Taijutsu: 2.5 | Genjutsu: 1 | Intelligence: 1.5 | Strength: 2.5 | Speed: 2.5 | Stamina: 4 | Hand seals: 2_

_Total: 18.5 (Chuunin Level threat, Kenjutsu user, aggressive, efficient, and high case of unpredictability)_

Hiruzen smiled at the boy's progression over his hard years of labor in working on his skills.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Birthdate: July 3, 1991 (Leo)_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 153.2 cm_

_Weight: 96 lbs._

_Blood type: AB_

_Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (Yet to be achieved)_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure _

_Team: Team 7 aka Team Kakashi_

_Clan: Uchiha_

_Ninja Rank: Genin_

_Ninja Registration: 012606_

_Academy Grad. Age: 12_

_Nature Type: Fire ( Possibly affinity, Uchiha are known for their great skill for their Fire techniques)_

_Stats: Ninjutsu: 2.5 | Taijutsu: 2.5 | Genjutsu: 1.5 | Intelligence: 2 | Strength: 2 | Speed: 3 | Stamina: 2 | Hand seals: 3_

_Total: 18.5 (Chuunin Level threat, Prodigious ninja)_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Birthdate: March 28, 1991 (Aries)_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 148.5 cm_

_Weight: 78 lbs._

_Blood type: O_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure _

_Team: Team 7 aka Team Kakashi_

_Ninja Rank: Genin_

_Ninja Registration: 012601_

_Academy Grad. Age: 12_

_Nature Type: None_

_Stats: Ninjutsu: 1.5 | Taijutsu: 1| Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Strength: 0.5 | Speed: 1 | Stamina: 1 | Hand seals: 4_

_Total: 15.5 (Genin standard level threat, Smart and knowledgeable)_

Hiruzen smiled no doubt that this generation will bloom strongly in the future of Konoha.

* * *

**That's a wrap comment, review, Favorite, Follow. No flames.**

**So yeah my Naruto has a small arsenal of jutsu no big ones like water bullet, earth wall, lightning strike and all those massive power elements that many authors use that barely solve anything in fights sometimes. Naruto here has the three basics of jutsu (Henge, substitution, and Bunshin), The Kage Bunshin, and finally one element affinity that start with Fire. Naruto also has good techniques in Kenjutsu but not that many.**

**I know you will suggest for him to learn Hiraishin and other badass jutsu in early age but you see im not you guys that puts Naruto on massive steroid Jutsu's or those that do (If not, hey cool). What im trying to do is make Naruto into honed Ninja with his small arsenal, like the king of Israel, David with his slingshot when he defeated the mighty Goliath in battle. This is heavily hinted in Naruto and many of us missed that, is like Sasuke didn't even fight Itachi with just his Sharingan when clearly Itachi had the superior eye dojutsu with Mangekyo Sharingan and also Sasuke broke the Tsukuyomi which was one of the ultimate genjutsu. Naruto makes his Jutsu's count in battle, that's what im saying.**

**Is like Black Zetsu said "A weapon's strength or weakness is dependent on the user's ability to use it. An expert with a pebble can still beat a novice with a shuriken."**

**Even cannon Naruto fought incredibly well with just Shadow clone jutsu and Rasengan. Even today Naruto is still fighting with that small arsenal with added wind chakra and amazing chakra control of Kurama.**

**I hope you guys know that Naruto won't be some genius god-like dude in this story; I seriously hate those stories with a passion. Im more of a struggling down the ladder Naruto who worked hard for his skill, that to me is what made him a lovable and great character for me. **


	3. Move like the Wave

**Hero of the Dead: Road to the Ninja**

**Chapter 3: Move like the Wave**

* * *

In the lush greenery of the forest were nature was truly at its beauty and prime. Three young teens blurred tree by tree before coming to a stop each of them hiding in their own perspective tree, masking their presence over the honed animal senses.

"David Bowie to team, do you copy?"

"Dennis the Menace, reporting for duty sir."

"Princess Peach, here and in range."

" . . . . . . . . ."

Well someone sure doesn't want to be team player, a behavior that Kakashi wasn't going to allow in his squad.

"_Ah-hem_ David Bowie to _team_."

You could hear the miserable groan coming from the radio. The raven accepted his fate and spoke, "_Shovel Face_, here and on watch."

Snickers were heard from a certain blonde. A familiar pinkie looked in concern for her destined love.

"What that's so hard?"

That pissed off the young Uchiha, "You have no idea!–"

Whatever rant the brooder was going to make was abruptly stopped by Naruto, "Bowie-sensei target has been found and located, awaiting orders sir!"

"Good job Dennis, what's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters, im ready anytime, 'ttebayo!"

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Alright team move on target at my mark. . . Go!"

The three genin immediately sprinted at the mammal in different directions completely boxing it in.

The now identified cat gave a vicious hiss that shouldn't belong to a cat of this species. This was Tora, the bastard cat, the bane of Naruto's existence. It was a male cat with brown, with light brown stripes on its forehead and a bow on it right ear.

The cat panicked, nowhere to escape, the cat look ready to accept his fate but not before going out blazing like a true feline, his amber eyes blazed as he jumped in front of his most hated enemy, Naruto, with sharp claws ready. Naruto gave vicious smirk an was ready to unleash a vicious haymaker wanting to commit his first act of animal cruelty, but the cat proved nimble and landed on Naruto's face which the proceeded to make it as a makeshift scratching post .

"My face!" Naruto yelled as he wrestled the cat.

Sakura giggled at the byplay between Naruto and Tora.

"Ribbon on the left ear, are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah were positive that it's the target Bowie-sensei," Sasuke replied in the mike on the wireless radio.

"Good lost pet 'Tora' search mission complete!" Kakashi replied chirpily.

* * *

-Mission Assignment Office-

The Office was a huge wide-open space with six windows and high ceilings with two stick-like lights in the middle had the kanji for the word "shinobi" printed on it. There was a long table where the Hokage along with other veteran and senior ninja's occupied the seats. On the front of the desk, had a white banner with the kanji that said "mission assignment this way" and at the top was another banner that hanged from the ceiling saying "everybody, do your best".

Naruto and the rest of team 7 stood in a green mat and came to understand why Tora ran away so often. The team ranged from pity to outright humor from Naruto as he felt that the cat was getting what it deserved.

The Madam Shijimi, who was the Fire Daimyo's wife, hugged her cat affectionately, burying it under her plump bosom. The poor cat suffocated. He watched the plump lady nicely handed her payment to the elder shinobi for a job well done on team 7's duty.

Hiruzen let a small puff as he unrolled a scroll, "Alright team 7, for your next mission you can either: Babysit, Help weed an old man's garden, pick up trash, or –"

"No, no, no, hell no!" Naruto shouted to elder Hokage, crossing his arms in an X, "I want to do real missions! Save a princess, protect someone important, assassinate a corrupt official, any mission that involves action not these bullshit chores like babysitting and community service!"

_I agree_, Sasuke thought, getting tired of doing meaningless chores.

_Geez, how annoying_, Sakura thought being embarrassed by Naruto's attitude.

_Yep, it was only a matter of time_, Kakashi also agreed with Naruto, he didn't really wanted to dull his skills in doing menial labor.

Iruka yelled at him, "Naruto! You're just a rookie genin barely into your career as a ninja; you still have to do enough experience to go higher on the ranking chart."

Naruto was just reading Icha-Icha.

"By the Sage! Listen to me dammit!" Iruka yelled as a vein stretched.

"I am listening!" Naruto shouted back, slamming his book close, "I'm not the same kid that always skipped class, im Naruto Uzumaki the Genin and all he wants is a mission that can make me prove myself to my village!"

Naruto sat, crossing his legs while pouting childishly. This caught them to be surprised by Naruto's statement, letting Iruka have a small smile.

Hiruzen let a smile at that, "Ok, if you want it that much I'll give you a C-rank mission," Hiruzen shifted his gaze to Kakashi, "Kakashi, this is your squad, it is your final decision."

Kakashi looked at his students before answering, "I believe Team 7 is adequately prepared for a C-ranked mission."

Hiruzen smirked, "Team 7 you're mission today is a protection mission of a certain individual."

"Yes," Naruto pumped his fist in excitement, "Who? A Feudal Lord!? A princess!?"

"Clam down, I'm about to introduce him," Hiruzen smiled before he ordered. "You may come in now!"

A side door opened revealing a relatively tall bespectacled man with grey hair and a goatee, he wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck. Judging from his expression it was obvious he was loaded off of drink. "What? These are the brats that are supposed to be protecting me? They look like a bunch of baby-faced brats, especially the stupid-looking short one in the middle."

"Ha-ha, who's the short one with the stupid face?" Naruto asked as his teammates moved in to show that he was actually the short one, Naruto reacted violently "I'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi easily reined the blonde junior by the neckline of his robe, "What's the point of beating the person we're supposed to protect you idiot."

The old man ignored the midgets banter and introduced himself, "I'm Tazuna, the super expert bridge-builder, and I expect you to provide me super-protection from this trip until I get to my country and complete my bridge."

Kakashi stepped forward, "You have nothing to fear, my students are very good despite their age and even if isn't enough, I am a jonin ninja, an elite ninja, and we should be more than enough to protect you from your journey."

Tazuna spoke again, "Very well then, let's leave as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his team, "All you pack your belongings and utilities and meet us at the village gate."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," chorused Team 7 as the left the office.

* * *

-Konoha's Villages Gate-

Naruto stood at front of oversized 30-meter tall gates; he was really giddy almost looking like a child in a candy store, "Alright let's go!"

"Why are you so excited?" Sakura questioned Naruto's upbeat personality.

Naruto turned to her, "Im excited because this is the first time I left the village and who knows what out there, it's kind of exciting if you catch my drift."

Sakura actually agreed, heck there might be some romantic places where she could be with Sasuke. The girl just squealed at the thought.

Tazuna thought something different and looked at Cyclops shinobi, "Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat guarding me?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Relax Naruto's a strong kid don't let his appearance fool you."

"That's right old man, don't mess with me," Naruto barked getting annoyed by his client faith, "Right now you're looking at the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki! Remember the name, 'ttebayo!"

Tazuna took a sip of his bottle and asked, "Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village right?" Naruto nodded at his question, "I doubt someone like you would become Hokage or even a leader."

Naruto growled at his response, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me and once I become Hokage you'll regret that you didn't acknowledge me!"

Tazuna looks at him dryly, "No, I won't brat even if you become the Hokage."

Naruto grinded his teeth in anger but slowly let his anger cool as his team went off and hit the road.

* * *

-One week later-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto questioned in an impatient tone.

"For the last time Naruto, no!" Sakura replied in anger at Naruto's constant questioning.

Naruto grumbled the last week was boring they could've gotten there earlier but Tazuna was normal and not a ninja hence they had to walk their way to the country, an at the pace they were going, it would take another week or two to get there by foot.

Seeing the team being bored and dull Sakura decided to ask a question that was bugging her, "Uum, Tazuna-san?"

"What?"

"You're from the wave country right?"

"What about it?"

Sakura then frowned, "If you don't mind me asking but isn't you're country close to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)? Why would you go all the way over here for protection, wouldn't it be easier if you asked them?"

Tazuna chuckled grimly, "It would be easier if I wanted to get myself killed."

This caused Sakura and her teammates to be confused, except Kakashi who decided to explain the situation to his students.

"Let me explain Sakura, Kiri right now is still in the middle of civil war so going there would be suicide for Tazuna since the area of Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) is currently a war zone."

"Why the hell are they in civil war?" Naruto asked.

"Well I think you're old enough to understand, a couple of years ago there was a clan called the Kaguya clan who once waged war against their own village just to satisfy their lust for battle and were slaughtered by the village's superior forces. Because of that many clanless ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water began to be suspicious of those with genetic abilities because of their efficiency on the battlefield, those with Kekkei Genkai. This caused a major persecution in the village with the ones with Kekkei Genkai and those that came from clans to the point where parents imprisoned children or attempted to kill them and entire clans were wiped out. I've even heard that they even found themselves some demigods."

That caught Naruto's immediate attention, he knew they weren't Greek demigods due to a colossal blowout between Zeus and the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, but knew about the other demigods from the different religions, the most common were Hindu and Shinto, Norse too but they were rare due to they always took their children to the land of Asgard.

Most of the children of Hades weren't clouded from the truths that other religions were made up, his dad always wanted the better of his children and make them find another place where they can find their happiness not letting themselves be shackled by the Fates hands, like his half-brother Hitler who faked his death along with his wife and moved to Argentina starting a fresh new life and later having kids, no longer being chased by the monsters of Greece due to Hitler broke his belief that there is no fate in the world, you make your own path. His dad still laughed even today on how he completely fooled the Olympians.

"Demigods?" Sakura said in disbelief, "There just a myth sensei."

Kakashi looked at her student s and ruffled her hair, "You'd be surprise how real they are I met quite a few I even killed some in action and one by accident I think she was Greek too if I remember correctly."

"You don't say," Naruto slyly added.

Sasuke listen attentively in the conversation and asked, "Where they strong?"

Kakashi paused putting a hand on his chin and thought for a while but you couldn't tell due to the lazy expression etched on his face, "Well . . . . I wouldn't call them strong but the major children that fall over big three or any powerful major god would be considered strong but those ever reaching the strength of Gilgamesh, Cu Chulainn, Karna, Arjuna, Yamato Takeru, and Kintoki Sakata are very rare in today's era especially from the Greeks and Romans."

"Hmn," replied Sasuke, feeling quite disappointed.

"Anyway off topic now, I think I answered the reason why Kiri is in civil war Naruto," Kakashi said, which Naruto nodded in understanding.

The conversation died off after that. Half an hour passed as the team and the bridge builder walked in the nice sunny day, they passed through a puddle which Kakashi easily picked up and kept passing.

_Hmm, let's see how they fare against this_.

From behind the team the puddle from before rose two cloaked clad figures with metal breather mask with menacing metal gauntlets that were connected to a spiked chain. Rushing forward the two wrapped the chain around a surprised Kakashi.

The genin's and Tazuna immediately heard a sound of chain rattling and saw Kakashi wrapped around a deadly spiked chain. This caught them to be in shock.

"One down."

The two men pulled on the chain, splitting Kakashi into bloody chunks. Sakura screamed in horror at the sight of their sensei being eviscerated within a second, Naruto shouted his name, Tazuna turned so pale, it looked like he was going to faint.

"Two down."

The two reappeared behind Naruto with surprising speed.

Naruto widened his eyes as his body froze in shock.

_Am I going to die?_

"_Stay strong I know the journey is going be tough but you must learn not give in or else you will lose yourself and be lost in your self-loathing and I trust you that you can handle the pain and one day you will be a shinobi, a person that can endure the pain. Are you that person Naruto?"_

"_Please be safe. I can't protect you out there; promise me that whatever mission you take you'll come back safe and sound."_

_No. There's no way I'm dying here!_

Palming two kunai into his hands Naruto spun and stabbed the two assassins who had to block the knives with their clawed fingertips. It was stalemate of power but the two assassins didn't put effort in this advantage due to the chain flew over the blond waiting for the chance to rip the kid to shreds making him join his master's fate.

This was stopped by shuriken thrown by an air born Sasuke, the shuriken pinned the chain to a tree and later the raven hammered it with a kunai, bull's-eyes in the hole of the four pointed star, showing the Uchiha's great marksmanship.

_It's stuck_, the assassin's thought.

Naruto took this chance and landed a vicious right hook to the two horned assassin. Sasuke landed on the gauntlet of the assassin with the one horn and twisted his body landing a low spin kick, the motion continued as Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully. The assassins scowled at being handled by their juniors, and quickly twisted the barrel of their gauntlet detaching the chain. One went after Tazuna while the other went for revenge against Naruto; ready soak his clawed fingertips with his blood.

"Tazuna stay behind me!" Sakura stood in front of the enemy ninja, even though her face showed panic, Sasuke reappeared in front of her ready to intercept the enemy.

Naruto quickly parried the incoming claw strike with his hand but grimaced as he felt his hand ache in pain feeling the scratch from the claws. Feeling the rush of instinct and adrenaline, Naruto spun his kunai by the ring and gripped by the handle lunging forward to the man, his kunai was moments away from its incoming meeting with the assassin's jugular but before Naruto could take his first life Kakashi reappeared behind the enemy and took him on a choke hold. He quickly reappeared again in front of the other ninja immediately stopping his charge against Sasuke as Kakashi lassoed him by the neck.

_Hn, what a show-off_, Sasuke thought.

_Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!_ Sakura brightened immediately forgetting her near death situation.

Naruto was shocked to speak words as his adrenaline finally died and snarked, "Where were you scarecrow? Enjoying the show or were you reading Icha-Icha behind a bush?"

"Both actually, you did good Naruto. For second I thought you were going to freeze up."

"I promised to come back home. No way im dying on my first real mission."

"That's good to hear. I am also sorry you had to get injured though," Naruto immediately looked at his scratched hand, "You should get that treated right away, there claws were soaked in poison we have to quickly remove it so don't move much, or the poison will spread through your body."

Naruto immediately flinched at that.

"Sakura, Sasuke both of you did a good job," Kakashi lost all happiness as he looked at bridge builder, making him flinch in fear, "Tazuna . . . . "

"Y-yeah what?" The man stuttered in fear.

"We need to talk."

After treating Naruto's wound and tying up the two assassins to a tree Kakashi started to explain the situation.

"These two are Gozu and Meizu, both Chunin of Kirigakure. They're called the demon brothers of the mist."

"How did you know of our ambush?" Gozu asked.

"A puddle of water on a clear sunny day when it hasn't even rained in a week. It was just too obvious."

Tazuna turned to the lazy Cyclops, "If you knew where they were all along then why did you leave it to the kids to do all the fighting."

"I could've of easily taken them out but then I wouldn't have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was," Kakashi then glared at the bridge-builder, "Tazuna-san, mind telling us why you've got ninja's gunning after you."

Tazuna took a step back in fear, "W-what are you talking about?"

"If they were after me I wouldn't have mind. I myself have a large bounty on my head especially on Kiri's waters. Instead they were targeting you all along. When you placed in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and bandits. You didn't specify that there were ninjas after your head. If you knew this it would be a B-rank mission or higher on the circumstances. Attacks from enemy ninja warrant more than a standard genin cell." Tazuna showed shame knowing full well his actions, "Apparently you have you're reasons but lying to us about the mission parameters is unacceptable. When a client doesn't truthfully tell us what we're facing it can be disastrous and ultimately result the death of not only the client but also the hired ninja. Tell us Tazuna, why did you lie to us?"

Tazuna let out a depressed sigh and made a sink and swim decision and be honest, "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. How much do you know about the Gato Corporation?"

"The shipping magnate? They're one of the world's most successful shipping companies, owned by the tycoon Gato."

"That's true but what you don't know is that the company also smuggles drugs and illegal goods across the elemental nations. About a year ago Gato took over my country, the land of Waves shipping routes and monopolized us by keeping us from the outside world. This prevented us from important and exporting goods causing us poverty and grief in my country. I'm building this bridge to connect us to the mainland so that we can prosper again."

"I see, so Gato knows that if you complete this bridge he won't have power over the country anymore and is now sending hired arms to try to kill you to prevent that from happening," Kakashi summarized the situation.

"Yes but it's okay. You can abandon me right here to my fate. My cute little grandson will just mourn for the loss of his grandfather and my beautiful daughter will despise Konoha for the rest of her life. Not to mention you'll be jeopardizing the future of my country and my people but it's okay," said the bridge-builder with fake tears in his eyes. Team 7 as whole twitched in irritation at the man's words.

_He's guilt tripping us that conniving old drunk_.

Kakashi sighed lamely, "Huh, well I don't mind continuing on with the mission but the safety of my students come first. So what do you guys say?"

Naruto's face burned in determination, "I asked for this mission so there's no way I'm abandoning it. Plus it's kinda of interesting in fighting other foreign ninja's and saving a whole country is pretty neat too."

"I hate to admit it but the dobe is right. I'm in," Sasuke said with no voice of argument.

"Thanks teme."

"Hn."

Sakura being the normal person of Team 7 wanted to abandon the mission and go home but her love interest stopped her from saying the words she truly wanted to speak out, "I-If Sasuke-kun going then im going too."

"You sure? Once we do this there's no turning back," In return Kakashi received a collected nod from his cute little genin.

"Alright then, Tazuna-san we're continuing on the mission."

Tazuna turned back and thought of one thing, _I win_.

Sly bastard.

* * *

-A week later: Unknown Hideout-

A man of short stature looking to be in his late forties was the infamous tycoon Gato. He had shaggy brown hair and a thin mustache; he hid his dark eyes behind his rounded black glasses. His clothes consisted of that of a fine business man. His mood was sour and angry as he walked to the dark room coming face to face with a legendary nukenin.

"You failed! I think hiring you was a bad mistake Zabuza . . ."

The man named as Zabuza sat in a couch with an annoyed expression. He had short spiky dark hair and bandages wrapped around the bottom half of his face demonstrating his narrow jawline. He wore his headband sideways on his head. He had pale skin and was shirtless showing his profound muscular abs and body and only had a belt strapped sideways and wore baggy pants with the striped pattern with matching wrist-warmers and leg-warmers.

The man's presence was intimidating alone, until Zabuza lifted his long giant blade in front of Gato, immediately covering the distance. It was seven feet long with cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, befitting for decapitation and with an extremely long handle.

"Quit you're bitching!" Zabuza yelled at the terrified midget, "I'll deal with them with them with my Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife) and kill them myself."

"A-Are you sure? Gato said fearfully as his bodyguard did his best to protect him from the intimidating blade.

Zabuza leaked a small droplet of killing intent immediately making Gato fall on his rear in fear, "I'm Zabuza Momochi. . . There's a reason why I'm called the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

* * *

"This is as far as I can go Tazuna."

Team 7 and Tazuna had taken a boat ride courtesy of the rower, who took them across the border of the Land of Fire into the Land of Waves. They had just arrived onto one of the main islands and were now heading over to Tazuna's house to rest.

"Thanks for giving us a ride Rower we couldn't have crossed the land without you!" Naruto said enthusiastically, he and the rest of Team 7 really enjoyed his short time with him.

"Yes you could," The Rower gave a nod to Tazuna and revved his boat engine and went off his separate path where he was needed the most.

"He's so cool," Naruto said getting his teammates to nod in agreement.

"Yeah probably the coolest rower I've ever spoken too in my entire ninja career," Kakashi said watching the Rower disappear in the mist.

Tazuna was a bit stung that the band of ninja's completely ignored his grand architectural design of his unfinished bridge, instead they chatted with the Rower. What was so great about him anyway?

"Wow, I thought I never say this but I miss the sun," Naruto walked with his teammates and sensei following the Bridge-builder to the path of his house.

All they could see was mist and it covered the sun, making the background of the land eerie or creepy in Sakura's case. This made Naruto a little paranoid, his trigger finger was definitely acting up at the moment.

"Just keep formation Naruto and will be fine," Kakashi added in high alert.

They had been walking for quite a while until what looked like a large lake could be seen in their path. A bush on the right shook ever so slightly and in a moment of reaction Naruto threw a shuriken at it. Kakashi followed front while Naruto walked closely to him while Sakura and Sasuke took a defensive perimeter around Tazuna.

Kakashi slowly opened a path to the bushes as Naruto puffed out his Yamato out if it's sealing scroll already unsheathing the blade, ready to hack and slash anything that came jumping out. Instead of an enemy it was a white rabbit trembling in fear of the shuriken that nearly ended its life. Naruto of course immediately felt guilty for traumatizing the poor white rabbit.

"Im so sorry little rabbit," Naruto said as he cuddled the white rabbit.

"Geez Naruto you gave us all a heart attack," Sakura exclaimed.

Many lessen their tension after realizing it was just harmless bunny except Kakashi.

Kakashi lone eye narrowed in suspicion, _That's a snow rabbit, but the color. They only have white fur in winter. When the days are or short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from sunlight which could only be used for one purpose, a Kawarimi_.

The sound of an incoming projectile confirmed the Jounin's suspicion.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Naruto crouched low with the white bunny in a tow while Sasuke had to drag both Tazuna and Sakura down with him less they wanted have their heads roll of. What looked like a giant zanbatou flew through the air before embedding itself into a nearby tree. A tall shirtless figure in bandages appeared on the handle of the weapon, in all his masculine glory.

Naruto didn't pay attention to all the badassery that the enemy displayed, instead his ADHD took his perception and thoughts somewhere else, _Holy shit he barely has eyebrows_.

"The copy-cat ninja Kakashi Hatake. No wonder the demon brothers never came back. Who would've thought one of Konoha's most powerful ninja would be here, with a bunch of brats no less." Zabuza spoke to only the jounin completely ignoring the small and weak genin's.

Naruto growled, "I'll show you how much of a brat I am! When I shove my foot up your ass!"

The blonde was ready to charge the enemy but was immediately stopped by Kakashi putting a hand in front of him, "Calm yourself Naruto that is Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. You wouldn't last a second against this guy and he won't go easy on you just because you're a kid."

Zabuza let out a sinister chuckle, "How flattering of you, I'm surprised you have me on your bingo book."

"After the stunt you pulled after your defection, who wouldn't?" Kakashi told the missing-nin as he shrugged carelessly, "All of you I need to cover Tazuna as I fight Zabuza."

Kakashi lifted his headband showing a vertical scarred eye later opening, showing a red eye that blazed like a burning inferno around his pupil was three tomoes that spin counter-clockwise. Naruto eyes widened as he immediately jumped away back to his teammates and the old man drawing Yamato closely. It's been a long time he had seen that eye and if Kakashi was using it that early than this fight was about be serious.

"The Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye) revealed so soon im flattered." Zabuza smirked under his mask.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with shock in his eyes, _The sharingan but how?_

"Everyone triangular position. Protect the bridge-builder, and stay out of this fight. I tough you all teamwork, now it is the time to use it," Kakashi ordered.

The three of them nodded in affirmative before getting in position around Tazuna.

"I'm just here for the old man Kakashi," Zabuza crouched low, as he stared at Tazuna, getting the old drunk to flinch, "But it looks like I have to kill you first to get what I want."

Zabuza jumped off, his sword disappearing with him before reappearing on top of the lake in front of them.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden Mist Technique)." A thick mist started to surround the area making it harder and harder for them to see.

"Shit, I can't even see a damn thing," Naruto exclaimed in worry.

"The land of waves is constantly surrounded by mist all the time, but this kind of mist is almost unreal," Tazuna informed the group.

"I can't even see Kakashi-sensei," Sakura worriedly stated.

Suddenly Zabuza's ominous voice rang throughout the area, alerting the shinobi's.

"Eight points; Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, artery, heart . . . . so many options on which I should go after."

Naruto's leg shook slightly under the pressure of the voice of the enemy. Sakura trembled like a leaf barely having the power to do anything. Sasuke was taking it the worst; he raised his kunai to his heart, doing anything to free him from this awful pressure that reminded him so much of _that_ night.

"Sasuke!" He froze when Kakashi blew away the mist, covering them with his chakra alone, "Calm down. I'll protect you, all of you; I will not allow any of my comrades' die."

They felt touched by Kakashi's sincere words as their heart rate slowed down.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza voiced echoed as he appeared in the middle of the team's defensive formation, "It's over."

Before he could make a move however Kakashi logged a kunai into his liver, as his genin and Tazuna scattered away from a distance. Water spilled from the mortal wound and the man dispersed out of water. The real Zabuza appeared, Naruto shouted a warning to his sensei but the demon of the mist already slashed him in half. Instead of gushing out in blood, water flooded out in its place.

_No way! In the mist, he could copy it!?_ Zabuza thought in a spur surprise, that moment of opening gave Kakashi to slip his kunai close to Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move!" Kakashi warned, "Or I'll cut your throat out with my blade."

"Cut my throat out you say," Zabuza chuckled as he burst into a gallon of water, "Im not that easy to kill!"

Zabuza appeared behind him and swung a massive slash with his blade, Kakashi ducked under the blade but Zabuza kept swinging until his blade dug deep into the ground. Zabuza used the pommel of his sword as a brace and spun around and kicked Kakashi across the face. Kakashi was sent soaring to the air, Zabuza quickly forced his sword of the ground immediately following him only to be stopped by Kakashi's littered spikes in his track.

Kakashi splashed in to the lake. He immediately tried to get out of the water but for some reason the water felt dense and heavy.

_Foolish_, Zabuza thought as he body flickered behind Kakashi, "Too slow copy-cat! Suiton: Seiro no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu)!"

_Damn!_ In vain Kakashi tried to escape but Zabuza already had trapped him in a large orb of water that had his right hand connected to it.

"You're a fool if you thought you could escape me by letting yourself dive in the water. Now I have you trapped in an inescapable prison!" Zabuza boasted gleefully as he turned his attention to the remaining team 7 and Tazuna, "Now that I have you occupied I think it's time to finish my job_, _Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)!"

A clone of Zabuza was formed from the water of the lake and before it started to approach the genin.

The clone walked eerily with his hands dangling like some zombie chuckling evilly and spoke, "You think wearing those headbands actually makes you real shinobi don't you? You're wrong a real shinobi who has survived numerous battles to the death."

Kakashi yelled, "Listen get Tazuna and run! You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in prison so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body, if you can get away from him he can't follow. Now run!"

"Run away? Are you hearing yourself Kakashi-nii? The moment you got caught that option got thrown out of the window. What's stopping him from killing you and then tracking us down!?" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

"You've got a smart boy there Kakashi. If he would've live longer he might've become a good ninja and I would be generous on thinking of putting him on my bingo book," Zabuza praised as his eyes shifted into a sadistic stare, "That's why I decided that im going to kill him first!"

Zabuza's water clone immediately disappeared in the mist, kicking Naruto by his cheek grabbing his headband and grinded it on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted his name in worry.

Naruto soared down harshly in the ground rolling before he came to a stop; his sword scattered a few feet away from him. The blond immediately picked himself of the ground, the boy growled in frustration and charged back to the nuke-in not even bothering to pick his sword up and roared a battle cry.

Zabuza immediately kicked him up; his feet leaving the ground, blood spurted from his nose. As Naruto stayed a second in the air, Zabuza harshly let a barrage of punches to his face and body. As two seconds passed Naruto received 35 blows of Zabuza's fist and immediately finished with a spinning kick, again rolling harshly on the ground, this time only farther.

Naruto coughed blood as blood dripped freely from his nostrils, and felt bruises ache in his body no doubt he was going to get a black eye after this.

Kakashi saw this in anger punching the dome in vain.

"He's just a kid!" Kakashi yelled at the demon of the mist.

"Kid you say," Zabuza asked rhetorically, "He's not a kid Kakashi, the moment that brat picked up the headband his life was determined, he lost his rights of a normal lifestyle. This is the life of a shinobi is either kill or be killed!"

Kakashi scowled at Zabuza in hidden fury as his sharingan blazed, bearing a deep hole in to his head, he wished he would burst in too flames, nah it would be more cooler if he could distort the space around him and suck him into another dimension while his neck would gush out blood like a fountain.

"Hey, you eye-browless freak," This caught the attention of everyone and the swordsman, scowling at the nickname, "You're right the moment I picked this headband I gave up the lifestyle of being normal, and it's funny a person once told me that I could leave this world and start anew or stay here in these bloodied lands. . . . . . I chose the latter."

Naruto gave Zabuza a bloody smirk as he raised his Konoha headband proudly. Zabuza was taken in shock, the nuke-in was surprised that the blonde took back the headband under his feet without even noticing it was gone.

"So put this in your bingo book. The man who will become Hokage," Naruto took a deep breath, arching his back as his pain dulled before wrapping the cloth forehead protector over his forehead, "Konoha's Blonde Maverick, Naruto Uzumaki."

_Naruto_, Kakashi thought seeing his student busting out his inner-badass, he was so proud.

_Heh, for a speech the midget looked pretty cool_, Tazuna gaining some respect for the blonde.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called wiping the blood of his face and nose.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned as his interest was caught.

"I have a plan," The blond stated.

"Does it involve us charging in like dumbasses and beat our way through?"

"It does count as a plan right?"

"I expected as much, idiot."

"Love you too duck-butt."

"Are you two insane!?" Sakura questioned in shock, never hearing such dialogue ever occur between two people.

"Makes life more interesting to be honest," Naruto smiled in enthusiasm.

"Hn," voiced the man with few words, in his language that was saying yes.

"Now let's get wild," Naruto stated in a smirk.

Zabuza's water clone chuckled, "That's a lot of arrogance, but do you stand?"

Kakashi eyes widened, noticing Zabuza's tone changing, "Damn it Naruto I gave you an order now run!'

"If I abandon you than I will be worse than trash and I refuse to be less than trash. You can have the liberty to file me up for insubordination after we save your ass," Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto . . ." Kakashi murmured, he reminded him so much of Obito.

Zabuza laughed at this byplay, "You guys will never grow."

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto replied.

"Im sure kid because when I was you're age," Zabuza curled his fingers, raising his hand emphasizing a meaning to it, "These hands where dyed red with blood."

"Zabuza . . ." Kakashi warned.

"Oh you know?"

"What the hell is he talking about Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked in confusion.

Kakashi tensed up as he explained, "Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village, received its infamous moniker Bloody Mist due to their test in order for them to become a ninja."

Zabuza chuckled evilly as he nudged Kakashi to go forward to his explanation.

Kakashi face went grim, "The graduation exam for academy students in Kirigakure used to be two students two students selected to fight one another to the death for the right to be a ninja, but one year one boy wandered into the exam, without pause or hesitation, slaughtered over one-hundred students, it was young boy who wasn't even a student."

Right on cue, Zabuza's water clone gave a blissful and psychotic grin, "It felt so. . . . Good!"

Zabuza eyes went down looking at the two genin with his blood shot eyes, the genin flinched feeling the bloodlust radiating from him.

Naruto was freaking out, _No . . . no way, this guy, is a fucking monster_.

Zabuza came in blinding speed gut elbowing Sasuke to the side making the boy crash in the ground. Zabuza wasn't going to end his mean streak here as he sent a powerful backhand to Sasuke's down stomach, the raven coughed blood.

Sakura screamed his name in worry as Naruto cursed.

_Damn he's faster than bushy brows_, Naruto thought, as he picked his Yamato, making his favorite hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)!" clones copies appeared in a cloud of white smoke easily surrounding the famed demon of the mist.

"This should be fun," Zabuza chuckled sadistically.

"Kajinami (Helm Breaker)!" all of the blonde's yelled as Naruto's yellow chakra blazed the sword, inducing its power.

"Ho, a sword made of sacred steel," Zabuza at honest surprise, sure most tools that ninja tools are made out of sacred steel but he could sense that the blade was made of high-grade steel, if you looked at the silvery glow it gave.

Zabuza wasn't about to back down as he grabbed his Kubikiribocho and flared it with his misty blue chakra. A powerful shockwave rumbled as all the katana's dog piled Zabuza's massive blade. Spider web cracks erupted underneath Zabuza's sandals.

Zabuza let out a roar as he bounced all the clones' swords of Kubikiribocho and started spinning in three-sixty, cutting all his clones in half, puffing out in smoke.

Zabuza slung his Kubikiribocho over his shoulder seeing the real Naruto with his Yamato in his sheath.

"Any last words before I hack and slash to bits," Zabuza asked the blonde.

The blonde gave an infuriating smirk, "Yah, Rock 'N' Roll."

Naruto grabbed his stygian black scabbard and palmed the endpoint of his swords hilt, thrusting it forward to the ground releasing massive amounts of his chakra to boon his Geokinesis. The ground soon exploded as chunks of debris flew out as massive miniature earthquake shook in its place, making Zabuza's footing lose balancing.

"What the hell!" Zabuza yelled in frustration, he was totally surprised that the boy actually possessed a Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto soared forward in a vertical like-angle; Naruto was closed-in in Zabuza's guard making it impossible to put a guard in time.

A small click was heard, Yamato was wreathed in Naruto's yellow chakra, a yellow flash was all that Zabuza's clone saw as his head was lopped off from his body hearing his enemy named out his attack.

"Kido (Orbit)," Naruto murmured as he landed in one knee behind Zabuza. Naruto twirled Yamato, sheathing the blade back to its scabbard behind his back.

Zabuza's body splashed in water as a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness, looking almost like a windmill, went through the clone, which was thrown by Sasuke who he loaned it from Naruto. The windmill shuriken soared forward in extreme force to the direction of the real Zabuza who was currently holding the copy-ninja prisoner in his jutsu.

The madly spinning windmill reached the lake at Zabuza's direction with intent of taking his life. Being a couple of centimeters close Zabuza easily caught the large shuriken by the handle and was immediately alarmed when his instinct detected another windmill behind it closely to Zabuza's leg. The demon quickly hopped letting the large shuriken soar away from harm.

_I'm surprised they knew __Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)_, Zabuza looked up to the two genin, "Did you really think that was going get me?"

Sakura looked shocked at Zabuza's amazing reflex, catching and dodging the windmill shuriken's in point blank range.

"Nice aim teme," Naruto smirked as he puffed away.

"I like to see you do better," Sasuke too smirked at Naruto's jab.

Suddenly the windmill shuriken puffed out an a cloud of white smoke showing a familiar looking blonde, Naruto did not wasted time as he launched the kunai directly to Zabuza's face, forcing the demon to dodge but the force the blonde threw the kunai slashed Zabuza across the cheek, making his blood leak.

Zabuza stared the blonde in anger; the windmill was spinning madly in the grasp of the demon's enraged state, embarrassed that this genin brat got the drop on him.

_Damn brat!_ Zabuza roared in thought.

The sound of a squelch was heard as the windmill was stopped by none other than a soaked Kakashi Hatake, finally free from Zabuza's water prison. Zabuza glared at the infamous Copy-ninja in halting his attack, but the demon flinched for a second in fear as Kakashi lone sharingan blazed in silent anger, spinning counter clock-wise.

"Naruto great plan," Kakashi praised the blonde, "Both of you showed great teamwork."

Naruto splashed his feet on top of water surfing slightly to a stop, rising from his crouch standing easily on water. Naruto smirked, sure they could've left the water clone but the blonde wanted revenge for the beat down it gave him so he quickly planned on how to kill him quickly and voila it came in an instant along with freeing his sensei. As Zabuza was too busy getting hammered by his clones, the real him went to Sasuke quickly before making another clone, loaning him the windmill shuriken as he transformed in to the second one. Later his clone finished Zabuza and here they were forcing Zabuza to free his sensei.

Zabuza scoffed, "I got distracted and released the jutsu.

Kakashi caught bullshit, "Wrong! Tou didn't release it. You were 'forced' to release it."

Zabuza gritted his teeth in anger underneath his mask.

A second passed and the water beneath the two shinobi exploded both jumping back going through a blur of hand signs. Their thoughts were sync as they went through hand seals.

_Ox - Monkey - Hare - Rat - Boar - Bird - Ox - Horse - Bird - Rat - Tiger - Dog -Tiger - Snake - Ox - Ram - Snake - Boar - Ram - Rat - Yang Water - Monkey - Bird - Dragon - Bird - Ox - Horse - Ram - Tiger - Snake - Rat - Monkey - Hare - Boar - Dragon - Ram - Rat - Ox - Monkey - Bird - Yang Water - Rat - Boar – Bird!_

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)!" Zabuza yelled as he finished his hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)!" Kakashi called out the same jutsu at the time as his enemy.

Instantly the water churned, exploding like a geyser as two massive water dragons had soared in to the surface at speed of missiles. The two dragons collided, both exploding as they crashed into one another, causing large waves to erupt from the lake, rain poured down at the genin and Tazuna, covering their faces from the rude splashes from the lake.

_That many hand seals in just mere seconds, and he copied them perfectly_, Sasuke voiced in though, his eyes glued at the battle between two elite shinobi's.

Naruto cursed as he had too maneuver himself safely from the waves, the blonde moved away in a farther distance careful in not getting caught in the middle of the battle.

Zabuza and Kakashi clashed to a standstill, the demon's heavy seven-inch blade clashed with white-haired jounin's measly kunai, sparks showered for supremacy.

They both swiftly gave each other distance. Zabuza burst in speed to the side as Kakashi easily mocked at the opposite direction. They both came to halt and the demon of the mist was stricken in shock as his enemy was copying his successive hand seal only in a faster pace than the swordsmen could hope for.

_Damn that-_ , Zabuza's thoughts was cut off by Kakashi.

"Fucking eye is pissing me off!" Kakashi finished.

_Did he just read mind!_ Zabuza growled his frustration, "Heh, you're just a chimp; all you do is monkey-see-monkey do!"

Zabuza and Kakashi yelled in sync, "You can't beat me you stupid monkey!"

Zabuza went furious, letting his anger get the better of him, "Damn you! I'll shut that stupid trap of yours!"

As Zabuza was going through his hand seals, he was caught in shock, _that's me!?_

Behind Kakashi stood a blurry image of the demon of the hidden mist, the wielder of the sharingan finished his seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Vortex Jutsu)!" Kakashi finished as his sharingan spin madly.

Water over large scales, surged and rose up to several dozens of meters high, swirling in a tunnel of raging of water. Zabuza was engulfed in the raging waters of the lake, the technique raged on hollowing the ground and destroying several trees as technique died.

Zabuza slammed to the tree, cracking a few of his ribs as his hard durability was brutally reduced after taking the vortex head on. The wielder of Kubikiribocho tried to move only to be pinned down again to the tree by the limbs by several kunai's flaying his skin.

Kakashi body flickered, crouching on the branch of the tree were Zabuza was pinned down, he looked down on the demon with his lone sharingan eye, "Do you begin to understand now Zabuza? I can see through the future and right now your future is death."

Kakashi gripped his kunai ready to hurl it in Zabuza's skull, and then two senbon needles pierced the now sensitive skin of Zabuza's neck. Everyone stood still in surprise as Zabuza fell down.

Turning to the one responsible, they were shocked to see it was a relatively short masked figure, with thin eyes holes and red wavy designs, the person hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He wore pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees over a green robe with white trimmings, around his waist was a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

They couldn't tell if the figure was a girl due to heavy clothing he/her wore, but it was confirmed as she let out a feminine giggle.

"It seems you were right, his future was death," Kakashi eyed the girl noticing that she wasn't much older than Naruto.

Kakashi leaped down from the tree to confirm Zabuza's death, "No vital signs, he's dead."

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see you're a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

"You're well informed, as expected from the great copy-cat ninja Kakashi," The masked girl shunshined next to Zabuza's body, she slung his arm over her shoulder showing that the girl possessed a good amount of strength as the demon of the mist still had his famed sword strapped behind his back. She disappeared away with the body.

Naruto stared long and hard, "What the hell."

This caught all of his companions their immediate attentions.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "He was the meanest motherfucker we've face and he was taken down by a girl with just two measly senbon, a kid not much older than me. What does that make our hard work for? We've felt stupid in just being front her!"

Sasuke grunted in agreement while Sakura didn't seem so affected by this, she was just glad that she was alive.

"I know how you feel," Kakashi walked close to Naruto, "But this the truth Naruto. In this world, there exist people younger than you and yet stronger than me, remember that."

Kakashi ruffled his spiky blond locks; Naruto just gave a bitter look. "I know that personally, it's still a bitch though."

"I know it is. Now let's go and focus on escorting Tazuna to safety and guard him until he finishes the bridge."

Naruto gave a solemn smile as he followed his sensei.

Tazuna smiled in gratitude, "Heh, sorry I caused you guys' trouble. You can all rest in my house once we get to the village."

"Sounds like a plan, c'mon let's get a move on," Kakashi ordered as he concealed his sharingan eye.

The team walked following Tazuna's lead to his home in the thick fog.

* * *

-In the vast part away of the forest-

In the neck of the woods kneeled the hunter-nin in front of Zabuza's laid body, before plunging his sword to the ground to the demon's right side. She laid her utilities that held basic instruments for dissecting. The masked girl grabbed the scissors as she spoke to herself.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and," The masked girl was rudely interrupted by an offending hand coming from none other than Zabuza Momochi.

"That's all right. I'll do it myself," Zabuza told the hunter-nin in a manic face as he removed his cloth mask showing his sharp jagged teeth.

* * *

**That's a wrap on the third chapter, couldn't have done it without the rower; tell me your comments, concerns, tips, and reviews for the chapter**

**-TenshinG corner review-**

**Wow. . . just wow has anyone seen the latest chapter of Naruto and the totally well animated episode of shippuden?**

**I came to sad conclusions that I know it will upset the Sage of the Six Paths. Let's start with number one; Sage your mom is an evil bitch, called it. Number two; Sage I think you should start calling Madara your dad now, why? It's simple really, he's doin' your mom!**

**A friendly advice too Naruto, don't date girls with white eyes cause it is confirmed that their creepy as fuck.**

**Sakura . . . . I thought you were changing . . . you know what im not bothering with this one.**

**Let's go the stars of the show. Naruto wow he is freaking godlike in destroying those meteors I hope it will look at just as awesome as it gets animated. Surprisingly Sasuke saved the day with his Susanoo long enough to keep themselves in the fight.**

**God I can barely imagine what the next chapter will be.**

**P.S. Naruto will go to the PJO world when he goes to the three years training arc so yeah I would like people to stop annoying me that this isn't a crossover just because PJO isn't involved yet. I know what a crossover is people and I did tell Naruto was going to visit the PJO world in my first chapter **


End file.
